An Old Flame
by Storm O
Summary: Complete. Scarlett must face an old adversary who is back to avenge Snake Eyes. Chapter 2 is rated R.
1. Out of the Frying Pan

*O's A/N:  This fic is my version and exploration of what may have happened between Scarlett and Snake Eyes before GI Joe.  I'm a cartoon girl so I didn't know the history of S/SE until later.  Since ARAH was the first cartoon and there was a very small band of Joes in the opening sequence and show, I took ARAH as the beginning of the Joes, not realizing that the show was based on a comic book.  The cartoon portrayed a potential pairing with Duke and Scarlett.  Therefore, to satisfy my recreation of how S/SE were a couple at one time, an idea popped into my head, and I wrote it down.  

A HUGE thank you to DesertFox for her beta reading services.

*O's Disclaimer:  General disclaimers apply.  I do not own GI Joe or the characters.  Hasbro/Sunbow/Marvel/Devil's Due comics and anyone I missed created GI Joe.  I used bits and pieces from the cartoon and comic to create my fic.  I make no money from this fic.

****

Title:      An Old Flame 

Author:     Scarlett Storm O

Rating:     R

Summary:    Scarlett must face an old adversary who is back to avenge Snake Eyes and her past comes back to haunt her.

Feedback:   Yes please, very much appreciated.****

********

**Chapter 1 – Out of the Frying Pan...**

********

"Okay people, listen up," Flint's voice boomed over the noise of the chopper engines.  "Duke and Snake Eyes are being held prisoner by Cobra.  The location of their hideout is in this vicinity according to the sporadic homing signals that we have traced.  We need to go down, free our comrades, and get us some snakes.  Scarlett, you and Stalker head up the rescue mission.  The rest of you, follow me."

"YO JOE" was exclaimed by all onboard.

Scarlett and Stalker exited the Tomahawk and headed for the tunnels.  Except for trudging through the bug-infested swamp, they easily made their way inside the Cobra base, eliminating Cobra soldiers along the way.  The boys in blue were not the brightest light bulbs that Cobra Commander could have picked for guard duty.  The first set of guards was sleeping on the job, and the second set was too busy betting on the upcoming game.  Stalker waited until Scarlett was in place behind the guards then he revealed himself from the shadows and suggested that they confer with Ace before they placed their bets.  The two confused and surprised Cobras were not too sure what to do about the presence of the Joe but were promptly knocked unconscious by Scarlett, who swiftly dealt out a few precisely placed karate chops to the back of their necks.

They continued into the belly of the Cobra lair and came across a fork in the tunnels.  From what they could see, both halls contained cell doors lining the walls.

"Now what?  Do you want to split up to take a peek at what is around each bend?"  Stalker asked.

"That would make it quicker," Scarlett replied.  "Keep in radio contact if anything comes up."

They split off, each going down a different hall.  Scarlett was not keen on splitting from Stalker, but since time was running out and it was only the two of them, they had to move fast.  Flint had an incoming air strike on its way.

"Duke?  Snake Eyes?"  She whispered through the cell doors as she made her way cautiously down the hall.  She felt ridiculous whispering Snakes' name.  It's not like he would be able to answer her verbally, but he could rattle some chains, knock on the wall, or make some kind of a noise to alert her to his presence.

She proceeded down the dark, dank hallway.  _Why must the snakes always have their hideout in these despicable locations?_  She continued checking doors for prisoners.  Finally, a chain rattle was heard, followed by a voice.

"Down here, Red."  It was Duke's voice.  

Elated that she had found them, she blasted open the door and entered the cell.  "I'm glad that I finally found you guys..."  Her voice trailed off as her eyes did a full sweep of the room, only to find Duke chained to the wall and no sign of Snake Eyes.  "Where is Snake Eyes?"  She asked as she released his chains and studied his swollen, bruised face.  The slimy snakes had beaten him for information.  

"I don't really know.  Some guy dressed in white took him as soon as we landed here while the Commander and Destro tried to get information from me," Duke explained in between grimaces of pain.  There was blood soaking through the back of his shirt, and he gingerly put pressure on his left leg.  His breathing was labored from either badly bruised or possibly fractured ribs.

Scarlett's expression changed from concern to dismay.  Her blood drained completely from her face, and she turned ghostly white.  _No, this could not be happening.  Why does my life suck so much this year?_  First, she had joined the newly formed anti-terrorist military force known as GI Joe, acquired her ex-fiancé as a new teammate, and now another blast from the past.  

Duke could tell she instantly went into overdrive.  "Are you alright?  You look like you've just seen a ghost."  He knew that the sight of his injuries and blood would not cause her current expression.  She had seen much worse on herself and her teammates.

"Duke, do you know where this guy took Snakes?"  She asked through a dry, cracked voice as she managed to help him stand on his own.

Duke shook his head and told her that Snake Eyes had been escorted away by the stranger when they departed the aircraft that had brought them here.  

"Who is this guy dressed in white, and why do you fear him?"  He was quite concerned.  The fear in her eyes had a haunted and wild look.

Maybe she was jumping to conclusions.  A lot of guys could be dressed in white, but to be sure she asked Duke if he remembered an exact appearance of this man.

"He was dressed in white, wore a facemask, and had two swords sheathed on his back," Duke revealed as he made his way slowly out of the holding cell, eyeing his teammate warily.  

At this unveiling of information, Duke knew she knew him, and the look of fear on her face did not change; this expression etched on her face was what worried him the most.  "Who is he?  What does he want with Snake Eyes?"

"His name is Storm Shadow.  He is a very lethal ninja and has a bone to pick with Snake Eyes.  Come on, we have to find them before it is too late."  Remembering radio contact with Stalker, she spoke into her wrist communicator.  "Stalker?  Copy."  

"Loud and clear Red, where are you?  I haven't found anyone yet."  

"I found Duke, but we have big trouble," she said, with emphasis on the word 'big'.  "Tommy is working for Cobra and has Snake Eyes.  Keep your eyes open for them but don't try to fight Tommy.  He'll kill you.  Hopefully, he hasn't killed Snakes yet."

"Good luck, lady.  I'll let you know if I find them.  You be careful too."  Stalker warned her.  Stalker knew Tommy, aka Storm Shadow, and thought that Scarlett would only be able to run interference for Snake Eyes if necessary.  Storm Shadow and Snake Eyes formed a strong partnership when the ninja forces were just setting up shop in a new district of Japan.  Stalker had the fortunate opportunity to befriend them for a short period of time until he was shipped out to a different Army base.  Stalker knew that Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow had had an ugly falling out but didn't know any specifics.  Apparently, Scarlett knew why or at least that the disagreement existed.  "Heaven help her."  He prayed.

"Do you mind telling me who Tommy is, and what this is all about?"  Duke demanded, grabbing her arm.  He was surprised at her continuous elusiveness.    

She wrestled out of his grasp and kept on moving, searching for the two ninjas.  "I can't explain now.  Every second counts, but if I'm right, and I hope I'm not, Tommy, uh Storm Shadow, wants to kill Snake Eyes for a wrong that happened years ago that Snake Eyes had no control over," she explained.  The entire story would take too long, and she didn't have time for that tale.  Lives were at stake.  

Duke started to ask again but heard the noise coming from the room directly to the right of them.  

"Oh my God, he is going to kill Snakes!"  Scarlett exclaimed as she observed the unfolding scene through the doorway.  She handed Duke her wrist communicator and told him to get a hold of Stalker to let him know their position and to try and radio Flint or Ace to buy them some time before the air strike.  

"And what do you think you are going to do?"  Duke demanded.  He was past the point of being annoyed at her vagueness about the apparent situation, and he wanted answers.

"I'm going to try and stop him," she smugly assured the first sergeant.  "Unless you are going to try and stop me," she challenged him with a defiant look in her eyes.  Knowing that he had no choice, Duke slowly shook his head and wished her luck.

Satisfied that she had his support, she gathered her courage and strength.  She knew that she would be on her own in this battle.  Snake Eyes was down, Duke had no stamina to even begin to tackle Storm Shadow, and time was precious.  Storm Shadow had his weaknesses, but even she doubted her skills against him.  He was a master, and yet she had been training with Snakes quite frequently lately, honing her skills.  Just maybe, there was a possibility to defeat him.

***TBC – Chapter 2 - …And Into the Fire**


	2. And Into the Fire

*O's A/N:  I hope this is accurate, and you can follow the fight.  This took a lot of patience to write, but I had a blast. :D

*O's Warnings:  I have 2 warnings here:  1) Please remember that this is my version of what happened between Snake Eyes, Scarlett, and Storm Shadow.  I have retained some of the comic 'verse but added my own version.  2) I have reduced the rating to PG-13 because I felt R was unnecessary, **BUT** this chapter is correctly rated R because of some references to violence and descriptions of pain.  Not really gore but I tended to describe the pain.  The squeamish or those unable to tolerate pain may want to be aware and take note.

Once again, an enormous thank you to DesertFox for beta-ing this for me and keeping me out of trouble.

*O's Disclaimer:  General disclaimers apply.  I do not own GI Joe or the characters.  Hasbro/Sunbow/Marvel/Devil's Due comics created GI Joe.  I used bits and pieces from the cartoon and comic to create my fic, and alas, I make no money from this fic.

****

Title:     An Old Flame 

Author:    Scarlett Storm O

**Rating:    R – contains some violence that the squeamish may want to avoid**

Summary:   Scarlett faces an old adversary in a life or death battle.

Feedback:  Yes please.  Here or offsite.

********

**Chapter 2 – ...And Into the Fire**

********

Scarlett took a deep breath, cleared her mind, and entered the room ready to greet a long-lost friend turned foe from her ninja years.  With as much confidence as she could muster, she said, "Tommy, don't do this.  It doesn't have to be this way.  It didn't happen like you think it did." She tried to use logical rationale with Storm Shadow but to no avail.

"Miss O'Hara, how good of you to come and join your ex-lover for his final breath," Tommy scowled at his new adversary.  "If I were you, I would turn the other way and retreat.  I can handle Snake Eyes' death but don't give me a reason to assassinate two Joes.  I'll do it with pleasure." 

Duke was rarely surprised, but the scene in front of him was unbelievable.  Storm Shadow had apparently been able to get the upper hand on Snake Eyes and was ready for the kill.  Storm Shadow was poised over Snake Eyes with his sword barely inches from Snakes' throat.  Snakes was down and looked very injured.  He was lying in a puddle of blood that appeared to be coming from an injury to his torso.  

Scarlett had no weaponry to fight this ninja, save for her throwing stars on her gloves, her gun, and her crossbow.  She laid her gun and crossbow down against the wall and made him an offer.  "Tommy, fight me for him then.  I cannot let you kill him when he is injured.  Let him regain his breath while you fight me.  If you kill me, then you can deal with him."  Scarlett was determined to take on Storm Shadow and hoped that the recent fight with Snakes had fatigued Tommy a bit.  She wasn't sure how badly Snakes was injured but prayed that she could draw Tommy's wrath until reinforcements arrived.  

Snake Eyes could barely move but his sign language told her not to do it.  *Just let Tommy kill me and end the torment.  He'll kill you.*  She shook her head; she couldn't abandon him.  Snake Eyes was a teammate, and like it or not, they shared a past that could never be rewritten.

Tommy expected this stubbornness from her and took her refusal to retreat as an open invitation to fight him.  He sneered at her, "Foolish woman.  Do you still love this loser, after all that he did to you?  Tell me you are smarter than that.  You must have a death wish."

She had angered him, but at least he had withdrawn his sword from Snakes' throat and turned his attention towards her.  "Snake Eyes is my teammate.  One that I will defend to the death if that is what it takes.  I may not be a ninja, but I do have honor."

"So be it.  Let it begin," and he rushed her with his sword drawn.  She launched herself into a run, followed by a handspring, vaulting herself hopefully high enough to clear his attack but to also be able to grab his second sword still secured on his back.  She couldn't fight him with no blade.  If she missed, she would have to grab Snakes' fallen sword but that would require extreme speed and chance. 

With a swift grasp and a little bit of Lady Luck, she ripped his sword from his back and somersaulted to her feet behind him, whirling around to face him and the fight of her life.

"Very good, Black Widow, but you cannot beat me.  Let's see how well you have improved over the years, shall we?"  His dark, calculating eyes narrowed to a slit, and he made his first thrust.

Scarlett deflected one thrust after another with the occasional lunge towards her opponent.  His strength and agility were unmatchable.  He was not the least bit weary, and his hits vibrated through her body.  She wielded her sword to counter his attacks and kept her eyes locked on his.

Duke had radioed the others while he observed the showdown between the white-clad ninja and the redhead hell bent on protecting her injured teammate.   He had never been unable to join a teammate in a fight, and to watch the woman he loved risk her life was internal torture.  In his weakened condition, he would surely get himself, her, or all of them killed if he tried to intervene.  He could tell that even though Scarlett was proficient with the sword, it took a lot of energy and strength to deflect blows from an enemy unafraid to deliver a killing stab.  

Duke approached Snake Eyes and tended to his wounds as he vigilantly watched the battle.  Snakes had lost a lot of blood already, and he had multiple stab wounds on his arms and legs, but the worst gash was on his side.  He tore some of his remaining tattered shirt into strips to make makeshift tourniquets for Snakes' cuts and tried to wrap some of the larger strips around the bloody side wound until Doc could dress it appropriately. 

As the sword battle continued to escalate, Tommy showed no signs of growing fatigued, and he relished in his foreseeable win.  He scoffed to his opponent.  "You fight for the life of a murderer, my dear.  He let my brother die, and you defend him.  You should die with him," Tommy exclaimed as he did a roundhouse kick, knocking her back several feet and sending her breathlessly sprawled onto the ground.  He was upon her instantaneously, but Scarlett managed to propel herself into a back flip and away from his fatal blow.  Her swift and sudden movement had surprised Storm Shadow momentarily, allowing her a precious second to recover slightly from that jarring kick.

The sound of metal striking metal echoed in the room once more, until a hard clash of the swords sent her sword flying out of her hands and a piercing sensation pulsated down her arm.  He had stabbed her just below her left shoulder and swiftly and efficiently swept his leg behind her legs to bring her crashing down to the floor yet again.  As she fell and collided with the floor, the cold, hard steel ripped its way back out of her body.  She screamed in pain.

Adrenaline kicked in, and Duke, ignoring his own pain, tried to come to her aid and grabbed for Snakes' sword, but before he was even able to implement his plan, a stinging sensation was felt in his upper thigh.  Immediately, he fell from the force of the shuriken that was now imbedded in his thigh and a strange paralyzing feeling surged through his leg.

"Trying to save your woman, my brave but stupid man?  She is mine for the slaying and soon you and the murderer will be joining her.  What a lucky day.  The Commander shall have to pay me extra for delivering three dead Joes to him, but first things first."  Storm Shadow reveled in his certain victory.  "Miss O'Hara, you know what they say 'Live by the sword, die by the sword'.  You did rather well but not near the caliber needed to fight and beat me.  Are you ready to die?"  

Scarlett was battling a horrible pain radiating up and down her spine from the stab wound.  The throbbing feeling was excruciating, and any movement sent agonizing ripples of pain coursing through her body.  She had to think straight, but the weariness from the fight and the pain from her shoulder wound caused her mind to concentrate on its pain instead of a rationale and plausible escape.   She was finally able to spot her sword a few feet away.  She forced her mind to focus on the problem at hand.  If she could anticipate Tommy's final plan of attack, she could possibly roll to grab her sword and out of harms way.   She would have to roll onto her wounded shoulder, and the thought of the potential pain associated with that move made her shiver.  Even if she would be able to retrieve her sword, she knew that the chances of her hanging on to it for any length of time were slim to none.  _Where were Stalker and the team?_

Duke could tell that she was in pain, but he could do nothing to help her; he couldn't even move his legs.  Whatever nerve or muscle that the shuriken had hit had rendered him immobile from the waist down.  He was afraid that if he tried to reach for the pistol that Scarlett had given him, Storm Shadow would finish off Scarlett.  He tried to rationalize with this stranger by saying, "Why don't you take us out first, ninja.  The lady is hurt already.  She is of no threat to you."  Duke was trying to buy her some time by turning Storm Shadow's attention away from her so she could formulate a plan.  

"It does give one a sense of victory to see an adversary in agony."  Tommy gloated, exhilarated in seeing his antagonist in pain.  He could almost feel his strength from this battle return and fed off the pain in his opponent's eyes.  Totally ignoring the blond-haired stranger's request, he bent down to his wounded victim.  "Does it hurt, my dear Black Widow?  How does the spider feel when she is on the receiving end of death?"  Tommy hissed in her ear as he caressed her cheek and wiped a few strands of hair away from her eyes.  He wanted to see her eyes as he thrust his sword through her heart.  

She recoiled with disgust at his touch and spoke in a sharp but pained tone.  "Why Tommy?  Don't you think Snake Eyes has suffered enough?  Why kill us?  Two deaths will not avenge your brother's death."

He grabbed her chin and retorted, "You wicked woman.  I ought to cut your tongue out for your blasphemy.  I have hunted down everyone involved in my brother's demise.  He's the last one, but because you insisted on fighting me, you must die too."  He released her and stood upright, looking down at her.  "I promise you one thing.  The pain will not last much longer.  I will make your death a speedy one by impaling your heart." 

Storm Shadow raised his sword for the kill.  "See you in hell, O'Hara," he snarled as he plunged his sword down towards her.  

She gathered her wits and strength, and as the point of the blade came hurtling towards her, she rolled out of the way by mere inches and cried out in pain.  _This had to be what the threshold of hell felt like_.  Because the pain was unbearable, she could not complete the entire roll and missed the sword so she kicked out with all of her might, connected with one of Tommy's knees, and sent him crashing down.  Her kick to his knee had disabled him for the moment, and he cursed and threatened her with several variants of torture.

A swift kick to his ribs shut him up as he eyed his new attacker.  Stalker had entered the room just in time to witness Scarlett's desperate kick at Tommy's knees.  Stalker picked up Tommy's fallen sword and rested it not so lightly on his chest, directly above the beating heart.

"Give me one reason not to run you through," Stalker growled at Storm Shadow.

"No Stalker!  Don't!"  Scarlett managed to say through gritted teeth as she struggled to climb to her feet.

Stalker shook his head and glared at Storm Shadow.  "You owe her your life...'friend'," he spat sarcastically. 

Regaining some composure and fighting back the pain in her voice, Scarlett placed her sword inches from the throat of the man who just seconds ago tried to kill her and steadily spoke to him.  "Do you really believe that you could have done better?  Do you think you could have survived that fiery blast and saved your brother?  Snake Eyes did the best that he could and look at the price he paid."  She alluded to his scarred face and charred vocal cords.

"Spare me your lecture, O'Hara.  You were not there.  You have no idea what happened.  You were only told the half-truths from him."  He paused and stared at her with an icy glower.  "Go ahead and run me through.  I dare you," he taunted her in a threatening voice that made her cringe.

Scarlett shook her head and kept her eyes locked on Storm Shadow's glare while she asked Duke how he and Snake Eyes were.  Duke's answer confirmed that Snakes was still alive, and he didn't know what the hell had happened to him other than getting hammered by a throwing star and the inability to feel his legs.  

She had not been aware that he had been injured by Storm Shadow, but notified Duke that the shuriken was dipped in a paralyzing poison, and it would wear off in time.  It was a means to disabling multiple attackers so one could concentrate on a single enemy.

Stalker was quite worried about Scarlett.  With each word she spoke, she grimaced in pain.  Her uniform was soaked in blood, and she was as white as snow.  He addressed Scarlett with some concern, "You're losing a lot of blood.  Maybe you should sit down.  Flint and the guys should be here soon."

"I'm not taking that chance, Stalk.  This guy isn't going anywhere.  He is too dangerous, injured or not."

Finally, Flint and the remainder of the team came around the corner to encounter an alarming scene.  Duke and Snake Eyes were bloody and injured, and Scarlett and Stalker had some white ninja pinned to the ground.  Scarlett had a bloodstain growing on her uniform and looked terribly exhausted.  Flint ordered Gung-ho, Grunt, and Steeler to take this ninja into custody.  Stalker quickly insisted to Flint that he be part of the escort team.  Flint nodded his approval and instructed Steeler to go assist Doc and the others. 

"Watch him closely, guys.  He's dangerous."  Scarlett warned them.  

"Yes ma'am," Gung-ho declared and then directed his attention to his new prisoner.  "Come on snake, you are eating into my chow time."

With the release of Storm Shadow to her teammates, Scarlett felt the dizziness engulf her, and she let her sword fall to the ground.  She felt very lightheaded from the loss of blood, and she welcomed the relief associated with the knowledge that Tommy was in custody and being taken away from her and her teammates.  She had felt obligated to help Stalker guard Tommy, but now...now she could relax.  She felt Flint grab her waist and realized that she had just about fainted.  As she continued to sink towards the floor, he gently lifted her, and she succumbed to the darkness that enveloped her.

With Scarlett in his arms, Flint oversaw the rest of the team taking care of the injured Duke and Snake Eyes.  Doc had already loaded Snake Eyes on a stretcher, and he and Steeler were carrying him out.  Clutch and Ripcord were tackling the job of helping Duke with his wobbly legs.  Flint thought to himself, _Good Lord.  What the hell just happened here?_

"Come on.  Let's get outta here before Ace and his team gets here."  Flint gave the final command for all the Joes to exit.  Doc had ordered that all the wounded be placed on the Tomahawk with Wild Bill to be flown immediately to the infirmary.  The rest of the team, including the prisoner, boarded the other Tomahawk and Dragonfly and took off just as Ace led the air strike in to destroy the Cobra base. 

***TBC – Chapter 3 – Wounds**


	3. Wounds

*O's A/N:  Thanks for all the reviews, feedback, and emails regarding this story.  This chapter has a subtle touch of romance in it, and of course other issues.  Thanks to DesertFox for beta-reading this - much appreciated.

*O's Disclaimer:  General disclaimers apply.  I do not own GI Joe or the characters.  Hasbro/Sunbow/Marvel/Devil's Due comics created GI Joe.  I make no money from this fic.

****

Title:     An Old Flame 

Author:    Scarlett Storm O

Rating:    PG-13 

Summary:   Scarlett deals with physical and emotional wounds.

Feedback:  Always appreciated. 

********

**Chapter 3 – Wounds**

********

On board the Tomahawk, Scarlett drifted in and out of consciousness.  She had lost enough blood to make her lightheaded, and the pain in her shoulder was nearly unbearable.  Doc tended to Snake Eyes' injuries, undeniably worse than Scarlett's wounds, while Duke held squares of gauze and padding over her shoulder wound, applying pressure to stop the bleeding.  He watched her doze and frowned at the creases of pain depicted on her face each time she or the Tomahawk moved.  Doc had given her a shot of Demerol to help with the pain.  Duke had refused treatment for his wounds, stating that they were minor compared to his teammates' injuries; his wounds could wait until they were back to base. 

Scarlett seemed to finally feel some relief from the pain courtesy of the Demerol kicking in.  She looked over at Duke through her hazy, blue eyes. 

He gave her a smile and said, "Hey beautiful.  How are you feeling?"

"Like a million bucks," she responded through clenched teeth.

"You should be worth that after that battle.  You have been trained very well."  His tone was of admiration.  He knew that she had been trained in almost all martial arts and fencing skills, but he had never witnessed the strategy and precision that followed the training.  He had trained with her and watched her and Snakes spar, but it was different watching it unfold in a real life or death match.

"You can thank my dad for most of that.  Although the sword play, I picked up from Storm Shadow when I spent time with him and Snakes."  She looked away and remembered the haunted past that just would not leave her alone.  She thought to herself that she really should not have survived the recent confrontation.

"So, I have a question."  He observed her facial expression and quickly added, "Where did the name, Black Widow, come from?"  Duke said with a teasingly evil grin on his face.  He had other questions regarding the battle and the reasons behind what he had seen and heard, but there was a time and place for that; this was not that appropriate moment.

Scarlett's eyes narrowed at the name he used, but she relaxed when he made no mention of the past.  She returned his grin with her own devilish smile.  "On one condition."

"Which is?"

"Never, ever call me Black Widow again.  That was my old codename I used when I tagged along with Storm Shadow and Snake Eyes, and I dropped it years ago.  I'll take the 'Gone with the Wind' teasing any day compared to the memories associated with that name.  How would you like to be known as a spider hunting a mate, only to kill him?  I hate spiders."

Duke laughed at her hatred of spiders.  For a woman unafraid of a sword battle and thousands of other deadly situations, she despised spiders.  "Deal.  Rest now.  We will be at the base hospital soon and get you stitched up."  He said as he brushed some stray strands of hair out of her face.

"Goody, more pain.  Can't wait," she whispered as she closed her eyes and faded off into the blackness of oblivion. 

_(Hours later – back at HQ)_

Scarlett sat on the hospital bed as the nurse prepared her arm for stitching.  "This may sting, but I'll be gentle," the nurse stated.

"No pain, no gain," Scarlett murmured to herself.  If she had made it this far, she could get through a few stitches.  She was not as dizzy as earlier but still lightheaded from the painkiller and loss of blood.  It took a lot of control to stay sitting in an upright position so she leaned against the wall for support.  She would rather lie down but that would make the nurse's job impossible, and she had to convince Doc that she could go back to her quarters and not stay here for the night.

She had received her precautionary tetanus shot for the wound to the shoulder bone, and the stitches needed to be stitched at the back and front of her shoulder since the sword had gone clean through.  The miscellaneous tests and blood work came back in good condition.  The sword had not damaged any vital organs.

After what seemed an eternity, the nurse put some nice clean bandages over her stitches, and Scarlett was trying to put her tank top in place when there was a knock at the door.  She glanced up to see Duke standing in the doorway.

Duke had been released and was allowed to check on his team.  He already checked on Snake Eyes, and now made his way to see how Scarlett was holding up.  "They got you all sewn back together?"  He said as he observed the large white bandages protruding from her top.

"Stitched, bandaged, poked, prodded, and still high from the drugs.  What more could you ask for?"  She quipped as she maneuvered her left arm into the sling that Doc was making her wear so that the stitches would not pull.  "How are you doing?" 

"Let's see:  numerous abrasions, bruises, and cuts on my face and back, a sprained ankle, a gash on my leg from that damn throwing star, a very odd feeling that my legs have been replaced with Jell-O and may not support me, and two fractured ribs, which are taped so tight I can't breathe," he joked, as he twirled his cane that he had just in case he needed it for support.

She smiled at his attempt to make light of the situation and slid off the bed.  Doc had released her from overnight observation on her word that she would go home and relax for the next few days.  _No using the arm!_  And she was to come back to see him in two days.  If there was any pain or swelling, she should come see him immediately.  She had agreed wholeheartedly.  She had been very persuasive talking Doc into letting her go home.  As long as she didn't have to spend the night in the infirmary, she would do whatever the good doctor said.  She was on inactive duty until he released her, which meant that she would be bored to death; but once she felt better, she could at least catch up on the mountain of paperwork piling up in her 'in' box on her desk.

"How's Snake Eyes?"  She asked a little apprehensively.

"Stable.  He had some pretty serious cuts and gashes on his arms, legs, and chest, but he is stitched up and resting.  The wound on his side luckily bypassed all major internal organs, therefore only cutting his muscles.  It appeared that your friend got in a lucky shot early on in the match, and Snakes never recovered from it.  Storm Shadow did a pretty good number on him with all of his 'slice and dice' escapades.  It looks like the guy was just playing with Snakes' instead of finishing him off when he had the chance."  He paused and then continued, "He can have visitors if you want to go see him; he was awake when I left him."

She shook her head.  "I think I'll pass tonight.  I'll stop by tomorrow."  Her mood was solemn, and she diverted her eyes away from Duke's.  She knew he had a lot of questions.  Until today, no one except Stalker knew that there was anything more between Snake Eyes and Scarlett than some ninja training.  

When Snake Eyes had appeared on the Joe team, Scarlett had not been sure how she would be able to handle the new working relationship after everything that had happened in their past.  There had been tension between the two of them at first, and she knew that many of her teammates had noticed her avoidance of him.  Slowly, she had come to trust him again in the battlefield and had conceded in training with him.  He had told her numerous times that he was sorry for his actions all those years ago, but he defended his actions by arguing that it was a difficult adjustment period for him, and he needed time to himself.  She had forgiven him but warned him that she expected nothing from him except his friendship and the peace of mind that she could trust him with her life.  They had called a truce and started over, but the memories were still vivid, and on occasion, they were difficult to overlook.  

And now, Storm Shadow had to air all of her dirty laundry and make it hurt again.  Storm Shadow had said too much that Scarlett knew Duke had overheard and would have questions for her at some point in time.  She had no problem telling Duke her past; it just had never came up before.  She had not purposely avoided the subject of her past love life.  It was a part of her, but a part that was painful to remember.

Scarlett and Duke both stopped at the nurse's station to pick up their pain pills for their various injuries.  She was tired; no, she was exhausted.  She never would have thought that she could fight Storm Shadow and live.  She was proud of herself and the feat that she had accomplished.  Most people, who go up against Storm Shadow or Snake Eyes, do not live to see the next day.  It was out of pure luck and desperation that she lived.  

As they left the hospital, a thought crossed her mind.  "Hey Hauser, tell me something.  What was all that 'lady is in pain and no longer a threat' crap?"  Scarlett playfully teased him as they headed towards their respective quarters.  

"Well, um, I was just trying to, you see, uh, buy you some time," he stuttered, remembering that horrible moment when Storm Shadow stood directly over her with his sword raised and ready to plunge it through her heart.  He was truly afraid for her, though he would never outright admit that to anyone.  He couldn't help the feelings that he felt for her; her attitude and stamina were like a refreshing breath of fresh air.  He also felt this twinge of jealousy finding out that she and Snakes had a past that was more than just working together.

Even though Scarlett gave him a hard time for his comment, she seemed to understand and accept his attempt at prolonging the final blow.  She still remembered the look in Tommy's eyes when he prepared for the final strike.  It was cold, bitter, and unrelenting.  The look in his eyes horrified her and would haunt her for many days to come.

Duke was rambling about the fight and innocently asked, "Don't I get an 'A' for effort?"

She smiled at his childish request.  "I suppose you would, if I was grading on a curve."  She paused and then more seriously continued as she replayed that final confrontation, "I almost gave up after that strike.  Then I saw you move and prayed you wasn't going to get yourself killed."

"I'll admit that I had no idea what I was thinking.  I suppose let you catch your breath and see what harm I could get myself into.  I didn't even see him throw anything until I felt the pain."

"Tommy's calling card is the use of those damn poisoned throwing stars.  He is just as good as Snake Eyes.  Sometimes I think he is better, but it depends on the battle.  I have seen Snake Eyes with the upper hand, and I have seen Tommy wrest control of the situation.  Mind you though that these were all in practice sessions.  Those two would spar for hours and hours."  She was quiet for a bit, lost in her thoughts and the realization of what had just transpired.  "I don't know how I beat him.  I probably would not have if you would not have distracted him a time or two.  I suppose it's a blessing that Storm Shadow likes to torture and taunt his victims before the final kill, otherwise, I..."  She couldn't finish her sentence and let her thoughts wonder off into the night sky.  

It was late at night, and they were out of sight from most prying eyes.  Duke, mindful of their respective injuries, gingerly gathered her into an embrace and whispered, "You did great."

She murmured a _thank you_ into his shoulder, brought her uninjured arm up to his back, and enjoyed the closeness of his body heat.  There were times that she was afraid that she would never get to feel his arms around her again.  Today was one of those days.

Duke kissed her forehead and held her a little longer.  It was so pleasant and comforting to have her in his arms, even if they had to be so cautious and secretive.  

Scarlett enjoyed resting in his arms, but she was starting to get woozy again from standing too long.  She pulled away and told Duke that she had to get some rest.  He continued to walk her to her quarters.  

"Shana, you know that if I could have, I would have helped you.  There was no way I would have left you to fight that man by yourself."  His guilt weighed heavily upon him because of his inability to help in the fight.

"I know, Conrad."  She reached out and linked her arm around his, "Please, don't fret about it.  It is over and done with...for now at least.  Maybe the next go-around, I'll hand you the sword," she smirked at him.

Duke laughed, trying to picture what would have happened had the tables been turned.  His laughter subsided quickly; he didn't like the picture.  That would have meant that she would have been the Cobra prisoner and on the receiving end of Destro's torture chamber.  _No, everything turned out for the best, especially factoring in the hell he experienced while a prisoner of Cobra,_ Duke concluded.

The conversation found its way back to the final moments of Cobra's hideout, and Scarlett asked if Ace and his team had succeeded in destroying the snake pit.  Duke nodded but remorsefully informed her that the Commander and most of the sneaky serpents got away.  Ace had seen their jet trail.

She shook her head knowing that once again, Cobra escaped but that was to be expected anymore.  She asked hesitantly if they were able to make it back with Storm Shadow or did he perform a disappearing act.

"As far as I know, Gung-ho, Grunt and Stalker kept guns and knives on him the entire trip.   Flint will have a good time with him though, don't you think?"

_UGH_, she thought as she imagined Flint's temper flaring as he tried to deal with Storm Shadow, who would surely become the strong, silent type.  The odds of getting a peep out of him were nonexistent.  "Don't let him talk to that creep alone," she warned.  "Flint should be sure to have two or more guns on him at all times.  If Tommy senses any minute chance of a possible escape, he will take it, injury or not."

They arrived at Scarlett's quarters, and Duke asked her if she would be alright.  He told her that he thought he should go find Flint and check on the situation and prisoner.  She told him to stop worrying about her.  They gave each other a goodnight kiss, and she disappeared into her quarters.  It had been a very tiring day:  physically, emotionally, and mentally.  She was looking forward to her bed and some rest.

***TBC – Chapter 4 – Truth & Consequences **


	4. Truth & Consequences

O's A/N: Please remember that this is my version of what happened to Snake Eyes to cause his disfigurement, and what transpired between him, Scarlett, and Storm Shadow. I deviated from standard comic 'verse, but from what I have read in the new Joe Reloaded comic, it appears that Devil's Due has something different up their sleeve as well. Of course, I bounced a few questions off Slayne, SapphireMind, and Scarlett Phoenix on this as well - _Thanks for the input_. Also, special _thanks_ to DesertFox for continuing to beta read for me. And last but certainly not least, thanks for the reviews and comments. Much appreciated.

O's Disclaimer: I do not own GI Joe or the characters. Hasbro/Sunbow/Marvel/Devil's Due comics created GI Joe. I make no money from this fic or from any reference to Stephen King, John Saul, or their books.

----

Title: An Old Flame

Author: Scarlett Storm O

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Snake Eyes and Scarlett's past revealed.

Feedback: Yes please

----

Chapter 4 – Truth & Consequences 

----

The next morning, Scarlett awoke with a throbbing pain in her shoulder. She meticulously maneuvered it into its sling and took a pain capsule. She hated to take pain medicine, but sometimes the pain was too overwhelming to ignore.

Grabbing her new John Saul novel, Black Creek Crossing, Scarlett settled down in her recliner. _Today would be a good day to start my new book_, she thought. She was on inactive duty until her shoulder healed, and under Doc's orders to relax and take it easy for a few days.

_(a few hours later)_

A knock on the door aroused Scarlett from her sleep. She got up from her chair and answered the door to find a surprised Duke just about ready to use his master key. 

Startled, he stammered, "Hi. I was just going to see if you were alright since you didn't answer."

A little confused and disoriented, she said, "Sorry, I must have fallen asleep. I didn't hear you knocking at first. Come on in." 

"How are you feeling today?" Duke asked, still concerned at her strange behavior.

Slightly irritated with his attempted invasion, she retorted, "Like I just got stabbed by a sword-wielding madman." 

"Smart-ass. At least he didn't stab your sense of humor," he replied with a wicked grin. It was this attitude that initially drew him to her. The caring, less sharp-tongued Scarlett was a pleasant surprise that he had been enjoying getting to know recently.

Noticing the first sergeant's amusement, she flashed him her '_gotcha_' grin and continued, "Seriously, my shoulder was hurting badly this morning so I broke down and took a pain pill. I guess the side effects were more potent than I expected," she told him.

Duke smiled and relaxed, realizing that her pain medicine had been the cause of her drowsiness. He gave her a kiss, then settled down on her sofa, coaxing her to sit next to him.

Taking a seat beside Duke, Scarlett asked, "How are you today?"

She waited for him to smart-off to her as she had done to him a few seconds ago, but he answered, "I'm a little sore from the fractured ribs and my ankle hurts, but my legs are back to their old stable self."

Scarlett smiled and cast a wary glance at the man sitting beside her. "Have you seen Snakes yet?"

Duke met her gaze and returned her smile. "I stopped by earlier. He seems alert and healing well." Duke hesitated but continued, "He asked how you were doing. I think he was concerned that maybe you didn't fair well in the battle. I reassured him that even though Storm Shadow had gotten in a lucky shot and wounded your shoulder, you still held your own." 

Duke waited for Scarlett to respond, but the room stayed quiet. Choosing his words carefully, he divulged the rest of his conversation with Snake Eyes, "Scarlett, Snakes asked to see you." 

Scarlett locked eyes with Duke, noticing that his eyes were full of questions. Their relationship teetered on the edge of newfound love to almost lovers, but regardless, their friendship was rock solid. She regretted some of her actions and words against him yesterday and knew an explanation was in order. 

"Conrad," she began, "I never meant for you to find out about Snake Eyes and me this way." Duke gave her a questioning look. She explained, "Yesterday's events and Tommy's accusations were _not_ how I wanted you to find out about my past relationship with Snakes." 

Duke shook his head and said, "Don't fret about that, Shana. I was shocked, yet it didn't surprise me. It actually answered a lot of strange actions about the two of you." He paused and then continued, "Was what he said true, though? Were you engaged at one time?"

Scarlett could hear the hurt in his voice as he asked his question. She had avoided ever mentioning Snake Eyes before to him. As far as she was concerned, that happened in the past, but the past had a way of rearing its ugly head when least expected. She nodded her head and answered, "It was a long time ago, prior to my enlistment in the Army. After things fell apart between us, I truly never expected to see him again. When he left, he had headed up to his cabin in the mountains somewhere."

"What happened between you two?" Duke didn't want to pry, but at the same time, he wanted to know.

She simply stated, "Life, his accident, and I guess we both grew up." Scarlett shouldered some of the blame. She didn't want to reveal that Snakes left her because she reminded him of his old life, and he wanted her to have a better life or at least a more normal life. _Life with a scarred, mute man was not something a young woman should have to endure_, according to Snakes' philosophy.

Duke listened to her explanation sympathetically. He felt the urge to be angry at Snake Eyes but knew all too well that relationships come and go. He had had enough of them fail prior to his Army life, and after he enlisted in the Army, there was no time for any kind of relationships. The Army was his life, until he met Scarlett and her intriguing attitude. 

Scarlett eyed Duke with concern. He had not spoken, and she was trying to read his eyes. The silence was maddening so in a begrudging voice she said, "You and I had this spark before Snakes came on board. His presence unnerved me, and I just couldn't bring myself to tell you. I watched your friendship grow, and I didn't want you to think any less of him. He is a good soldier. Please don't hold him accountable for his actions all those years ago. It was a long time ago, and as we both have seen within the last 24 hours, the past exists and can _bite you in the ass_ at any given moment. I want you to know that my feelings for you outweigh any feelings that I thought I had for him. I was young. We were young. If you want to be angry or upset at anybody, then I would be that person." 

She looked away from him, but a gentle hand brushed against her face and turned her head to face his. As she began to say something else, Duke silenced her concerns with a kiss. 

Duke understood her anxiety and conveyed to her his thoughts. "Honey, it was years ago, and you both have grown from your experiences. I never asked you about your past even when I noticed that a rift existed between you two. When I heard Storm Shadow refer to Snakes' as your ex-lover, I will admit that I was jealous and hurt, but not because you never told me – because I thought I had you all to myself." He finished by flashing her a wide grin and pulling her close to him.

As Scarlett snuggled in his arms, she revealed, "You still have me all to yourself, if you want me." 

Duke reassured her of his feelings by giving her a kiss, while his heart silently let out a sigh of relief. Not wanting to disturb the tender moment, he held her in his arms. After a little while, he inquired about yesterday's events. "You had mentioned a vendetta between Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow. Care to share?"

Scarlett sighed, "Now that story will take a bit longer." 

"I can't think of anywhere else I would rather be," Duke answered her as he planted a small kiss on the tip of her nose.

Scarlett took a deep breath, gathered her thoughts, and began:

---

_The summer before I was to start college, Snake Eyes and I traveled to Japan to meet some of his sword brothers. Tommy was one of them, and Snake Eyes' closest friend. During my summer there, I learned numerous martial arts moves, more deadly than anything my father had taught me. The Hard Master and Soft Master were wonderful teachers, and I excelled at nearly everything that they taught me. About that time, Tommy and Snakes would go out on missions with five other brothers. I would accompany them occasionally but would rather stay at the dojo, practicing my newly learned moves and honing my skills._

_You had asked me yesterday about my name, Black Widow. I was christened with that name because of my red hair, the dark clothes that I wore on missions, and dangerous accuracy with the crossbow. Storm Shadow and Snake Eyes also helped me improve my proficiency with the sword. Until yesterday, I had only been engaged in one other 'real' sword battle, and that was the battle where I was introduced to Sergeant Wilkinson, Stalker. Stalker's army platoon had encountered some vagabonds that were just itching to stir up trouble, so Tommy, Snakes, and I helped derail their plan and befriended Stalker. Shortly after, Stalker and his team were transferred. _

_The final mission that Snakes was to go on before he took me back to the States for college was the one that ended up going dreadfully wrong. Snakes was hesitant to go because of the timing, but I had insisted that he not leave an empty hole in the team. After all, the seven of them were unbeatable. They had dubbed themselves the 'Lucky Seven'. The mission ended up going bad from the get-go when one of the members got bitten by a snake and fell deathly ill. The remaining six pressed on until they reached their targeted location. It was later discovered to be a trap, and the building was wired with explosive devices. _

_I don't know what the purpose of their mission was, but the team was inside the building doing what they were supposed to be doing when the building exploded. Unfortunately, the primary blast happened in the vicinity of Tommy's real brother, Timothy, and another teammate, Jaysen. _

_Snake Eyes is the same today as he was back then, willing to go to any length to save someone. He rushed in after them but was only able to pull Jaysen to safety before a second bomb detonated and the entire building began to collapse. Snake Eyes had reentered the raging inferno but had to retreat when the second bomb engulfed him in flames. He was badly burned with third degree burns, primarily on his face and neck. The fiery blast not only charred his voice box, rendering him speechless, but also the burns left ugly scars on his face. Reconstructive surgery was an option, but it would take years of plastic surgery to reverse the scar tissue damage. Snakes refused to submit himself to years of surgery and therefore never considered it, resorting to hiding behind a mask. _

_To make matters worse, Tommy accused Snake Eyes of leaving his brother behind to die and went on a rampage, vowing to return the 'favor' some day. One of the team members took Snakes and Jaysen to the nearest hospital, and the other member tried to subdue Tommy and take him home. I was devastated at learning of Timothy's death, Jaysen's injury, and the fate of my fiancé. _

_I didn't start college and stayed with Snakes for months until it was safe to transfer him back to the States. I was familiar with basic sign language skills, but I needed to enhance them so that I could communicate better with him. He had changed so much - he was very bitter. I thought he blamed me, and my guilty conscience kept me by his side. When Snakes was released from the hospital and came home to live in his little apartment, I moved in with him to help take care of him, but he was so irritable. We argued constantly and finally parted ways. I did a lot of growing up in those months spent with him. I learned many hard lessons about life, but eventually realized that what happened to him was not my fault and he never blamed me._

_Because of an assortment of feelings ranging from anger to betrayal and hurt, I enlisted in the Army and left my old life and memories. When GI Joe was formed, I was forced to face the man who broke my heart. My bitterness had been concealed but never faded. Snakes and I had a heart-to-heart shortly after he joined the team, and we worked out our differences and agreed to be friends as best as we could. Until yesterday, I hadn't confronted all of my feelings for him. I live by the same code of honor and integrity that both Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow honor. Storm Shadow is...er...was an honorable man, but this grudge he holds over Snakes is not justified._

---

At the conclusion of her story, Scarlett sat in the silent room. Duke was speechless and in awe of the whole tale. It definitely explained a lot of why she felt the way she did, and why she acted the way she did yesterday. She was protecting her honor and the honor of an innocent man. This Tommy guy was angry that his brother died and wanted to blame the only guy that had tried to save him. Snake Eyes had always been the one willing to stage a rescue, and definitely was the most unselfish man that Duke had ever met. 

Duke thanked her for sharing her story and expected that it felt good to get a harrowing past off one's chest. He said, "I know I told you this yesterday, but you were really great against Storm Shadow. He said a lot of things to try to shake your confidence during your battle, and you never let it bother you."

"I couldn't let it get to me, otherwise I wouldn't be here right now," she confided to Duke. "Thank you for listening and taking this all in stride. I wish that I would have been able to tell you about Snake Eyes and me a different way, a different time. I'm sorry. I really am," she managed to say as she craned her neck and cocked her head to the side to look up at his face.

Duke gave her a kiss on her forehead. "There is nothing to be sorry about. I know you would have told me in due time. I respect your decision. I guess no one ever knows when their past will come back to haunt them." Scarlett nodded in agreement. Her past had definitely come barreling back to greet her in the present. 

They spent the next few hours conversing on things that they had done in their past and other skeletons in their closets. Eventually, Duke excused himself to return to his quarters so that she could get some rest. She thanked him once again for listening and being open-minded. He told her that he wouldn't want to have it any other way. Scarlett walked him to the door, and as they embraced, she felt the strength of his arms give her the energy and confidence to make the decisions that she needed to make. Duke gave her a kiss and left her to her thoughts.

Scarlett tried to distract her mind from the past that she had just revealed to Duke and her troubled thoughts surrounding Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow. She tried to read her book again but her thoughts wondered. She turned on the radio, but the music didn't help take her mind off Snake Eyes. 

Restless, Scarlett paced the length of her quarters. The past that she had just told Duke troubled her. Snakes wanted to see her, and despite the past, they were teammates now. She couldn't avoid him forever, and she would much rather visit him in the infirmary than at his place. Snakes would heal fast, and she wouldn't be surprised if by tomorrow or the next day, he would be released. 

**TBC – Chapter 5 – Visitors**


	5. Visitors

-O's A/N: At this point in the game, anything can happen. This chapter is the afternoon of where Chapter 4 left off. Thanks for the continued reviews.

-O's Disclaimer: General disclaimers apply. I own nothing except my wild imagination and the next leg in this journey.

-My thanks to DesertFox for continuing to beta-read this for me.

****

----

Title: An Old Flame 

Author: Scarlett Storm O

Rating: PG-13 – some minor language 

Summary: Scarlett visits Snake Eyes; others visit Scarlett.

Feedback: Always appreciated

----

****

****

**Chapter 5 – Visitors**

**----**

Scarlett headed towards the sickbay, moving slowly, enjoying the nice, sunny day, and clearing her head. She was relieved that she had told Duke the whole story. At this point in their relationship, she had been a little apprehensive about telling Duke that the relationship between Snakes and herself was a little more than an old friendship. She didn't foresee Duke being judgmental and critical of Snakes, but there was that possibility. She decided that she had enough to worry about currently and would cross that bridge when or if they came to it.

As Scarlett approached the doors to the infirmary, Flint was just exiting the hospital. "How are you feeling, Red?" He asked, concern evident in his voice. Until yesterday, he had never seen her so weak and vulnerable. After Duke met with him last night and told him about the sword battle, Flint certainly carried a more profound respect for her actions and determination.

"I'm doing okay. My shoulder is achy, but the pain is under control." She hesitated and then asked, "Did you question Storm Shadow?"

Flint nodded and reported, "I turned him over to Blackwater Prison early this morning. He wouldn't talk. He just kept shifting his beady eyes around. I didn't want that loose cannon on base since he was trying to kill you and Snakes." He noticed her surprised expression. "Stalker told me that you, Snakes, and Storm Shadow worked together for a while, and Duke filled me in on the fight that took place in that Cobra room yesterday. It's a shame that you ended up in the crossfire, but you have to be commended for saving Snakes' life. In all probability, that maniac would have killed Snake Eyes."

Scarlett slowly nodded, relieved that he was no longer on base, and said, "Storm Shadow was ready to kill Snakes when I got there, but I'm sure that if he wants to continue his vendetta, I would be on his list now." She sighed at the thought of having to face the ninja again.

"Still," Flint said with a smile, "You did a good job yesterday."

"Thank you," Scarlett said and continued on her way to Snakes' room. As she knocked on his door, she could see that he was awake.

Snake Eyes turned his head towards the sound of the knock and motioned his visitor to enter. He lay there in the hospital bed with a few precautionary tubes and wires connected to his arms, while multiple bandages graced his lacerated arms and abdomen. His dark eyes followed her as Scarlett sat down on a chair next to his bed. Before she could speak, he began to sign, "Shana, I'm so sorry you got involved. I was ready for Tommy to kill me."

Scarlett replied in a soft tone, "Don't ever say that. You have no need to die at Tommy's hand. You did nothing wrong. Tommy is still bitter over Timothy's death. I know I wasn't there, but the other team members told me what happened. Even Jaysen visited me while you were in the burn unit and told me how sorry he was that you risked your life for him. The guilt that he felt was overwhelming, and he wished that he would have died with Timothy." Tears formed in her eyes as she somberly said, "Snakes, I would never be able to live with myself if Tommy would have killed you, and I hadn't even tried to stop him. I honor the same code that you do."

Snake Eyes grabbed her right hand and squeezed it before continuing to sign, "The code and honor apply to more than just fighting. I broke the code when I left you years ago. I would not have been surprised if you would have reciprocated the breaking of the code."

"How could you say that? One situation has absolutely nothing to do with the other. This was a matter of life and death." Scarlett tried to restrain herself from getting upset even though the tone in her voice raised a notch. Instead of continuing her argument, she said, "Never mind. I don't want to discuss this with you, and I definitely don't want to fight with you. I just wanted to check to see how you were doing. Duke said you were better." She shuddered slightly, knowing that that last sentence may have sounded like adding salt to an open wound.

Unwilling to change the subject, Snake Eyes signed, "You fought and beat an honorable man for me. I'm indebted to you."

Scarlett shook her head, got out of her chair, and began to pace the hospital room. These discussions with Snakes always left her struggling to contain her emotions. He was so hardheaded and stubborn. With a heavy sigh, she leaned against a wall across the room. "You are not indebted to me. I would have defended any of the team the same way. It was just harder knowing that you would not be covering my back going up against Tommy." She paused, letting her words sink in, then added, "And you're wrong! How can you still think that Tommy is an honorable man? He has joined forces with Cobra, and he tried to kill you. Tommy is no longer an honorable man in my book. He has broken several of the code of honor rules. I used to trust him with my life, and he almost succeeded in taking it from me yesterday. An honorable man does not kill for revenge."

Snake Eyes shifted his eyes away from her. Scarlett could see that he had turned his head away from her, an action that he did when he knew he could not back up his argument. She stayed against the wall, hiding in the shadows, lost in thought of what might have been. A rap at the door caused both of the occupants to look towards the door.

Stalker stood in the doorway and was stunned to see Snakes' visitor. "Sorry, Red. I didn't see you in here. I can come back. Don't want to interrupt anything," he stammered.

Scarlett stepped away from the wall, grateful for the interruption, and quickly remarked, "No. It's okay, Stalk. Come on in. I think we are done." She approached Snakes' bed and said, "Take care of yourself. I'll come back tomorrow to see how you're doing."

Reaching out, Snake Eyes grasped her hand and gave it a firm but gentle squeeze. It was his way of saying _thanks_. Scarlett nodded and left the room.

Outside of Snakes' room, she leaned against the wall for a moment. _God!_ _What I wouldn't give for a strong drink right now._ But that was out of the question since she was on pain medication. Mixing prescription drugs and alcohol would be a toxic combination. These discussions with Snake Eyes always left her so emotionally drained.

Walking out of the hospital, Scarlett felt a hand tap her right shoulder. Startled by the action, she whirled around to face three of her good friends. She flashed a smile and teased, "Okay, who got close enough to tap me?"

Ace held up his hands in a sign of surrender and gave her a wink.

"Hey, Darlin'. How are you doing?" Wild Bill asked as he tipped his cowboy hat to her.

Scarlett laughed at Ace's gesture and answered Wild Bill by saying, "Okay. My shoulder is still pretty sore."

Gung-ho interjected, "I can't believe what that bastard did to you and Snakes. He made me nervous the entire trip back here, and Flint was just itching to beat the shit outta him." The Cajun stopped momentarily before inquiring, "Forgive me for askin', Red, but how did you get involved? It was pretty obvious that the ninja creep was after Snakes, not you."

They all headed towards the mess hall as Scarlett explained, "I had the opportunity of meeting Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow one summer before I enlisted in the Army. I had traveled to Japan for some extensive martial arts training. While I was there, an unfortunate accident occurred, and Storm Shadow jumped to conclusions and decided to take revenge on everyone that was part of the horrible tragedy." She paused then continued, "You are right, GH. Storm Shadow was after Snakes, not me. I got involved because I was simply defending an innocent man and teammate."

Ace eyed her suspiciously. Scarlett glared back at him and the other pairs of prying eyes. "Guys, I would have done the same for any of y'all."

"Shoot, Darlin', we all know that, but next time let Gung-ho and me tan his hide for ya. We don't like our favorite redhead fightin' any sword battles. I'd rather see him hanged," Wild Bill drawled in his deep Texan accent.

Inserting some humor, Ace piped up, saying, "Yeah, but next time, give me advance warning so I can get the proper wagers started."

Scarlett chuckled and shook her head while Gung-ho attempted to thump Ace in the back of the head for his comment. Of the three guys, Gung-ho was the only one who had seen the severity and end result of the battle firsthand. He remembered her pained-stricken voice as she warned them to be watchful of their prisoner. He wasn't about to let that maniac near her again, if he had any say in it.

The foursome entered the mess hall to get a bite to eat. They chatted and joked throughout their meal. Even though Scarlett appreciated the distraction and comradeship, she started to feel tired and excused herself from the group so she could retire to her quarters. The guys bid her goodnight and headed for the recreation room for a little game of pool.

----

Cover Girl was headed towards her quarters when Scarlett came out of the mess hall. "How are you doing, Shana? I heard you gave that ninja a run for his money," she said as she fell in step with Scarlett.

"Hi, Courtney. I wouldn't actually say that, but I guess that's the version running around base," she replied.

Cover Girl nodded and then hesitated but offered, "Well, just remember I'm right across the hall. If you need anything, let me know."

Scarlett gave her a smile and thanked her for the offer. The two women didn't always see eye to eye, but they still looked out for one another since they were the only two women on the team.

"Oh, by the way, I heard a rumor that a new Covert Ops Specialist may be joining the team. I hope it's another female. I think we need another woman to help handle these guys. We are _so_ outnumbered," Cover Girl joked. She took an awful lot of crap from the guys in the Motor Pool.

Scarlett chuckled and said, "I saw a memo on Duke's desk last week about that. There is certainly enough work for me to do that a Covert Ops person would be greatly appreciated. As for the guys," she joked, "I think we have them wrapped around our little fingers just fine."

"Oh yeah, you just pull some ninja moves on them and land them on their backs so now they come an' harass me."

"I told you that I'd teach you a few moves to get them off your back, other than the knee in the groin."

Cover Girl rolled her eyes. "I've only done that twice, and Clutch deserved it both times."

The girls both laughed. Scarlett stopped outside her door, and Cover Girl said, "Have a good night, and remember, just holler if you need anything."

"Thanks, Courtney," Scarlett replied and entered her quarters.

It had been a long, tiring day. The diversions created by her talk with the guys and Cover Girl had relieved some of the stress she had felt from this whole Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow mess. Her shoulder was starting to throb again, so Scarlett popped a pain pill and downed a glass of water. Sleep would find her soon, and she would welcome its relief from the day's events. She had dragged her emotions through the wringer countless times today.

The darkness enveloped her as she slipped into the unconsciousness of sleep, unknown to her that a pair of eyes was watching her from the shadows.

----

**-TBC – Chaos**


	6. Chaos

-O's A/N: Hopefully, this is not too confusing. There is a bunch of things going on simultaneously so I have decided to do a complete scene and then page break, and start with the next group of Joes doing their thing, and so forth. This takes place towards the very end of the previous chapter. Again, like Chapter 2, I had fun writing this chapter.

-O's Disclaimer: I do not own GI Joe or the characters. Hasbro/Sunbow/Marvel/Devil's Due comics created GI Joe. I make no money from this fic.

-Continued thanks to DesertFox for her beta-reading services, and also thanks to those of you who have sent me a little review or email letting me know that you are enjoying and/or are reading this fic.

**----**

**Title: An Old Flame**   
**Author: Scarlett Storm O   
****Rating: PG-13   
****Summary: Storm Shadow has escaped, but what is the plan?   
****Feedback: Yes please. Always appreciated.**

**----**

**Chapter 6 – Chaos**

**----**

_-(Approximately 2100 hours – Flint's team)-_

The chopper ride to Blackwater Prison was silent as the small group of Joes contemplated the same thought. _If Storm Shadow breaks out, there will be hell to pay_. And everyone onboard was afraid that two of their teammates would pay the biggest price.

When Flint had located Gung-ho, Wild Bill, and Ace in the recreation room earlier, he had explained to them the apparent situation. "Cobra Swamp Skiers have been spotted, lurking around the prison. Wild Bill, I need you to fly Gung-ho, Stalker, and me to Blackwater Prison. Ace, round up a couple of guys to post outside of Snakes' hospital door and Scarlett's quarters. You had better inform Duke what is going on too. He needs to know that Cobra is sneaking around the prison. Colonel Sharp wants us to take over guarding Mr. Revenge Man."

Arriving at Blackwater Prison, Flint shoved his way past the security guards, demanding to see for himself that Storm Shadow was still in his prison cell. At first glance, the ninja standing in the corner of the dimly lit cell appeared to be Storm Shadow, but once Stalker got a glimpse of him, he knew it was a decoy.

"Flint, that's not Tommy," Stalker revealed.

"What makes you say that, Stalker?" Flint demanded.

"His stance is off. Tommy never stands with his shoulders slumped forward like that. He always stands straight as a board. I'm telling you, Flint, that's an imposter," Stalker answered, pointing to the fake ninja.

Suddenly, the Storm Shadow figure started to laugh, "My, my, what fun that was. Remind me how easy it is to fool these prison guards." The figure started to change right in front of their eyes.

"Zartan!" Gung-ho exclaimed. "Why you sneaky chameleon! Where is the ninja creep?" If Gung-ho could have reached the Dreadnok, he would have pulled Zartan through the bars on the door. Instead, he curled his hand into a fist and continued to pound it into the palm of his other hand.

"Uh Uh Uh," Zartan replied, wagging his finger from side to side, "You didn't say 'Simon Says'. But I would imagine, he is far from here by now."

Flint had had enough. He slammed the palm of his hand against the prison door and turned to face the guardsman, barking out orders. "Do _not_, under _any_ circumstances, allow this 'Nok to escape. Keep a close eye on him. Do you think you can manage that?" Flint's tone of voice dripped with sarcasm while he glared at the confused guard.

As the guard nodded his head, Flint didn't even take notice. The pissed-off Warrant Officer was already halfway down the hallway, cursing loudly and ordering Gung-ho and Stalker to keep up with him.

The threesome reached Wild Bill and the awaiting Dragonfly. As Wild Bill took off, Flint radioed Breaker back at base. "Breaker, put the base on full alert. Storm Shadow has escaped and could quite possibly be headed your way."

"Ten four," Breaker replied and sounded the alarm.

-(_Approximately 2100 hours – Duke's quarters_)-

Ace shifted his feet nervously as he waited for Duke to answer his door. He had already coerced Grunt and Steeler to stand guard outside of Snake Eyes' room, and Clutch and Ripcord had headed over to guard Scarlett's room. Ace didn't like having to be the bearer of bad news to Duke, especially when it entailed a certain redhead being in possible danger. He had a hunch that something was going on between the two of them, though no proof.

Ace pounded on Duke's door again as Tripwire and Short Fuse looked around anxiously. Finally, Duke opened his door and was a little confused at the odd assortment of men assembled in the hall. "What's up, Ace?" He skeptically questioned the pilot.

"Hey Top, got a second?" Ace asked.

As Ace entered Duke's quarters, Duke eyed the hotshot pilot suspiciously, "Well, spill it, Ace. I get the feeling this is not a social call."

_'Shit'_, Ace thought and swallowed hard. "Duke, Flint wanted me to inform you that that Storm Shadow fella may be trying to escape. Cobra activity was picked up on Blackwater Prison's security cameras, although they swear that Storm Shadow is still in his cell. Flint and a few others headed over there on Colonel Sharp's command to check things out." Ace took a deep breath and watched Duke's eyes cloud over and narrow as the information of a possible escape by the dangerous ninja sunk in.

"And," Ace continued before Duke could blow a gasket, "I have two guys outside Snakes' door and two guys outside of Scarlett's."

"What?!" Duke's voice thundered in the room. "How in the _hell_ can that prison facility allow a breakout?" He paced his living room like a caged tiger, limping slightly on his sprained ankle and wincing as his lungs filled with air and pressed against his two fractured ribs.

_'Too late, fuse blown'_, Ace thought as he tried to reason with the fuming wild man, "Now, wait a minute, Duke. I never said he escaped. There was just some activity picked up from the security monitors. As far as we know,...Hey, where do you think you are going?" Ace shouted after the disappearing First Sergeant, already headed out of his quarters and down the hallway towards the female barracks. "Hey, Duke, get back here." Ace ran up behind him and grabbed his shoulder.

Duke jerked his shoulder away from Ace's hand and reeled around to face the pilot. He hissed at Ace through gritted teeth, "Don't you _ever_ touch me again."

"Hey man, calm down. She's fine. Clutch and Ripcord are guarding her door. I just had chow with her a few hours ago," Ace reasoned with him, taking it upon himself to assume that Duke's tirade was because of his concern for Scarlett.

Realizing his lack in judgment, Duke berated himself silently for letting his emotions take over. All he could think of was that final sword thrust towards Scarlett's heart. He gave Ace a pat on the shoulder and mumbled, "I'm sorry, man. I shouldn't have done that." Taking a deep breath and releasing a sigh, he continued, "I just need to see for myself that she is okay. You weren't there yesterday. That man missed killing her by inches." Duke brought his hands up to his temples and tried to massage away the growing headache.

"It's okay. It would probably make me feel better too, knowing that she is safe and sound in her room. Flint was very concerned, and I have never seen Gung-ho so adamant about protecting Scarlett," Ace admitted.

The two men continued down the hall towards Scarlett's quarters while Tripwire and Short Fuse trailed behind them at a distance, bewildered by the exchange between the two men.

Rounding the corner and approaching Scarlett's room, Ace and Duke were surprised but relieved to see Clutch and Ripcord both raise their weapons as the group approached.

"Oops, sorry Top, didn't know it was you," Clutch apologized.

"It's okay, men. I'd have throttled you if you hadn't. Is she in there?" Duke asked. He had taken the opportunity on the short walk to recompose himself. He may have revealed too many emotions to Ace earlier, but that reckless mistake was not going to happen again.

The two soldiers looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. "We assume so. We were only told to guard her door, and not let her know we were out here unless she noticed us," Ripcord sheepishly answered.

Duke glared at Ace, who defended himself by saying, "Flint didn't want us to tell either Snakes or Scarlett that Storm Shadow may be trying to escape."

Clutch quickly interrupted, by saying, "When Ripcord and I got here, Doc was just leaving. He had wanted to check her wound for infection."

Duke exhaled slowly and tried to calm himself from the recent spike in his blood pressure. He knocked on her door, feeling an odd sense of dread. The more time that passed without an answer at the door, the more Duke found himself silently muttering a string of obscenities.

After three knocks, Duke pulled out his master key and overrode the lock. He opened the door and called out her name.

Silence

He flipped on the light switch and scanned the empty room. Clutch offered to check the bedroom but quickly changed his mind when he caught a glimpse of Duke's _'if looks could kill'_ glower. Duke knocked on Scarlett's bedroom door and listened for an answer or any movement.

Silence

Duke turned the knob and switched on the light. Her bed was empty, and the covers were rumpled. He cast his eyes towards her bathroom, which was dark, and then his eyes fell upon the curtains, fluttering in the breeze. His heart sank. Ace rushed over to the open window, but there was no sign of anyone. A piercing blare sounded over the base. The alarm had been activated, but unfortunately, it was too late. She was already gone.

-(_Elsewhere on the Joe base_)-

The screaming alarm aroused Snake Eyes from his sleep. He winced as he pulled several of his stitches. '_What is going on?'_ He wondered.

Steeler peeked his head in to check to be sure that Snakes was still in the room, alone, before he headed to the control room to see what was going on.

"Stay here and don't let anyone in," Steeler ordered Grunt.

Grunt heard the bell by Snakes' bed and stuck his head in the room.

"What is going on? Why is the base on alert?" The silent ninja signed to Grunt.

Grunt mumbled, "I don't know man. We'll find out soon, I'm sure."

-(_Approximately 2100 hours – Scarlett's room_)-

The eyes watched Scarlett as she succumbed to the darkness of the "special" painkillers that the intruder had switched on her. Storm Shadow refused to return to Cobra without a prisoner, and since she was the one that facilitated his capture, it was her turn to pay.

Tommy had so many ideas of how to make this woman pay for his incarceration, even though it was only for a short time. Her valiant fight for his ex-sword brother was admirable. Not many women would have put their life on the line for a man who had jolted them so. '_No one imprisons me without expecting a payback'_, he vowed.

Storm Shadow let his thoughts travel back to yesterday's battle, specifically his attempt to kill her. The moment when he brushed her hair back from her face, so he could see her eyes. If he would have only saw a hint of anything but contempt, he would have spared her her life. But the hatred was prevalent, and he had no choice. The pain she inflicted upon him as she delivered that desperate kick to his knees not only sent him crashing down to the floor, but also crushed his reputation. Snake Eyes excluded, no one had ever been able to bring him down.

He would love to put into action some of his torture plans and use them on Scarlett. One thing was for certain, he would be sure that his sword brother and the blond-haired man would witness her death. Being run through the heart by his sword would seem merciful compared to what he could envision. However, his dreams of torture would have to wait. Destro had freed him from prison, but his freedom carried a price tag. The repayment to Destro was to be the deliverance of one deadly Black Widow.

Destro had been quite impressed with Scarlett's fight against Storm Shadow and had an idea that he could use her skills to his advantage. In a brief communication between Destro and Storm Shadow, Destro had instructed Storm Shadow to bring the woman to him with _no further injuries_ than what she had already sustained.

Patiently waiting for the sleeping pills to take affect, Storm Shadow moved closer to her bed to monitor her breathing. It was a shame; she was beautiful. He didn't know what Destro's intentions were but almost pitied this woman. Tommy still had some problems accepting the cruelties that Cobra imposed upon their prisoners. He had no problem with his own variants of torture because he was in control of them, but Cobra had a different view of torture and extreme cruelty.

Scarlett's breathing became steady, and Storm Shadow knew it was safe to move her. He had to get moving before his escape from Blackwater and his security breach into Joe headquarters was detected. He picked up Scarlett and hoisted her over his shoulder as he made his quick descent out her bedroom window and down to the ground. He moved along with the shadows of the night, quickly and agilely.

A parked vehicle just outside of the base perimeter waited for the white ninja to return with his prize. The Crimson Guard started the engine as Storm Shadow placed his unconscious prisoner in the back seat. He got in the passenger seat and said, "Drive."

A few miles down the road, Storm Shadow thought he caught the vague blare of an alarm being sounded. He smiled under his mask. _The Joes were too late_, _this time_.

-TBC


	7. Getting Away

Author Notes: First off, a huge apology for the long lapse in time in between chapter 6 and 7. I hope I made up for it. This chapter is rather long, but it is mostly action and that takes a lot of room. Secondly, because of the battle, there is a lot of switching back and forth from team to team. I have had several people read it for the flow and ease of reading. Thanks Scarlett Phoenix and Medic Me for your support and being my guinea pigs. _You guys are the greatest_.

Disclaimer: I do not own GI Joe or the characters. Hasbro/Sunbow/Marvel/Devil's Due comics created GI Joe. I make no money from this fic.

Continued thanks to DesertFox for her beta-reading services and words of encouragement. Also thanks to those of you who have sent me a review or email letting me know that you are enjoying and/or are reading this fic and want an update.

**----**

**Title: An Old Flame**  
**Author: Scarlett Storm O  
****Rating: PG-13  
****Summary: Lots and lots of Joes engaged in a battle with Cobra in an attempt to rescue Scarlett. But of course, nothing is easy. Who else gets captured and do they escape? ****Feedback: The 3 R's please (Read, Review, Repeat)**

**----**

**Chapter 7 – Getting Away**

----

-(_approximately 2200 hours)-_

As soon as Breaker alerted the base, Duke snapped out of his trance and quickly called the communications officer. "Breaker, where are the night patrols? Who is out? Where are Flint and the others?"

Breaker quickly flipped through the logs. "Okay, Flint dispatched some tanks, VAMPs, and RAMs before he left to go visit Blackwater Prison. The teams split up to cover every road heading away from base. Flint and his team are now on their way back from Blackwater. Why? What's up?" He asked, breathless from the quick rundown and worried about the sound of urgency in Duke's voice.

"The sneaky ninja got in and kidnapped Scarlett," Duke replied as Snake Eyes and Grunt skidded to a stop at Scarlett's quarters.

Snake Eyes started to pace before he hastily signed, "I will take care of Tommy once and for all." The silent man then did an about-face and retreated.

"Go after him," Duke ordered Tripwire, Short Fuse, and Grunt before turning his attention back to the phone and Breaker. "Notify the patrols and tell them to be on the look out for any vehicles leaving from our direction. Tell them to take extreme caution and radio base immediately if they see anything unusual," Duke huffed.

"I'm on it, Top," Breaker confirmed, then he radioed the teams. "Be on the look out for a vehicle carrying Scarlett and the ninja, Storm Shadow. Be very careful. Keep in constant contact."

Rock 'N Roll responded, "We got the west covered, Breaker. Ain't no one getting by us. Cover Girl's on the job," he teased.

"I heard that, Rock," Cover Girl smirked, checking her gauges and monitors inside the Wolverine.

As the Wolverine and two VAMPs held their stationary position, a single vehicle approached them. "Incoming, guys," Cover Girl radioed Rock 'N Roll and Flash in the VAMPs. "Coming straight at us, single unit."

"Got 'em in my sights. I'll go meet 'em. Back me up, Cov," Rock 'N Roll requested, pulling his VAMP ahead of the Wolverine. "Let's say _hello_."

The approaching humvee slowed as they saw the tank and VAMP coming towards them. "Uh oh, what did we do?" One occupant asked the driver of the humvee.

"Beats me, man," the driver shrugged, pulling over as the VAMP came towards the driver's door.

"Crap, Cover Girl. It's Army Desert Ops," Rock 'N Roll told her as he pulled up along side the humvee.

"They must be on some kind of desert recon," Cover Girl replied, stopping her Wolverine and continuing to watch her gauges.

Flash quickly radioed Cover Girl in a private conversation. "Court, keep that humvee on target. It could be a decoy or set up."

"Roger. I've got a lock down," Cover Girl replied, zeroing in on the humvee.

"Hey buddies, what are you doing out here?" Rock 'N Roll asked the humvee occupants.

"Desert operations, man," the driver said as the passenger handed Rock 'N Roll a copy of their orders. Both occupants were unnerved by the new position of the tank's barrel. It was focused right at them.

Rock 'N Roll glanced over the orders and studied the names of the desert ops men and authenticity of the document before handing them back. Assured that they were legitimate, he said, "Sorry for the inconvenience boys. You may go about your business."

Just as the passenger was going to say something, the radio in the VAMP crackled to life. Cover Girl's voice echoed through the speakers. "Incoming. Multiple bogies. Breaker, we **are** sitting ducks."

From the control room back at base, Breaker replied hastily, "I see them too, little lady. I'm dispatching Ace and the SkyStrikers, and Steeler and his grounds unit are mobile. I'll send them your way. I will alert Flint and his team to your coordinates as well. Sit tight."

Rock 'N Roll spun around as the Wolverine changed directions. Grabbing his radio, he asked, "ETA, Cov?"

Cover Girl replied, "Too damn quick, Rock."

"You boys better head for cover," Rock 'N Roll told the desert ops men, jumping into the VAMP.

"No way, dude. We can back you until your team gets here. We are fully armed," the driver explained as the passenger climbed out of the cab and up top to the firing controls. '_There was no possible way a tank and two VAMPs were going to be able to hold off the approaching enemy'_, the Specialist thought.

Cover Girl had shot a look back over her shoulder when she noticed Rock 'N Roll and the humvee following her. "What is going on?" she inquired, witnessing the strangers' actions.

"Rock 'N Roll?" Flash questioned with a sense of urgency in his voice.

Queuing his radio, Rock 'N Roll informed the tank jockey and laser trooper, "They're clean. They are gonna help since we will need all the help we can get. Our bogies are here."

"Tell the dudette to chill, man," the driver said.

"I'll let you tell her that after this is said and done. I'm not gonna tell her to do anything but fire," Rock 'N Roll exclaimed, veering off and getting ready for Cobra. He motioned for the humvee to follow him.

"Cobra!" Major Bludd cried out as his mobilized team approached Cover Girl, Flash, and Rock 'N Roll's vehicles. "Attack!"

Multiple gunfire erupted between the small band of Joes and larger group of Cobra. "Where is my backup?" Rock 'N Roll screamed into his radio. "Cover Girl, we have Rattlers bearing down on us."

"I see 'em," she acknowledged, firing a missile at Major Bludd's HISS then zeroing in on a Rattler.

The humvee did well until a HISS got a good shot. The guys bailed out quickly as Rock 'N Roll pulled up beside them. "Get in," he quickly told the two desert ops.

A loud roar could be heard as SkyStrikers approached. "Air support is here," Cover Girl exclaimed, glancing up with relief as Ace and the boys begin to handle the Rattlers and FANGs. She and the two VAMPs continued to try and hold off the advances of Bludd and the cobra guardsmen.

Rock 'N Roll handed the controls over to the humvee driver, "Here, take over. You," he pointed to the Specialist, "help Flash in the other VAMP. This is all we have boys until the rest of our team gets here."

The driver slid in behind the wheel. "Dude, the name is Footloose. This is Dusty," Footloose introduced himself and his partner.

"Rock 'N Roll's the name, blowing up Cobra is my game. The tank driver is Cover Girl, the VAMP driver is Flash, and we are in a world of shit," he fussed as a missile barely missed his VAMP.

Footloose swerved around the destroyed humvee and headed for the other VAMP. As he approached it, Dusty jumped off one VAMP and onto the other. "Hitching a ride, my friend," Dusty told Flash.

"Just hang on," Flash responded.

"Rock 'N Roll and Cover Girl need ground back up now, guys," Ace shouted over his radio. He and the SkyStrikers had their hands full with the Rattlers, FANGs, and Trubble Bubbles. The hotshot pilot was able to take out a few Cobra HISS and Stingers, but the Rattlers and FANGs were overpowering him and his boys.

Ace glanced down at his monitors in time to see a Rattler engage on Ripcord's aircraft and fire. Watching as Ripcord ejected and cleared the explosion, Ace decided to play 'chicken' with the lucky Rattler. "Now you see me, now you don't," the pilot quipped, pulling his aircraft into a vertical climb and circling around behind the Rattler. "Bye, bye, snake breath."

"Ace, stop playing and start shooting," Airborne grumbled.

"It is under control, pal," Ace replied, grinning as the Rattler burst into flames.

Ripcord had miraculously landed behind Cover Girl's Wolverine and hitched a ride, firing his pistol. "Hope you don't mind, Cov," he said.

"Not at all. Just watch my launcher," she replied, firing a missile and taking out two Stingers.

Steeler queued his radio. "We are almost there, guys. Hang in there."

"I see you, but you all better hurry," Cover Girl replied, just as a heat-seeking missile locked on her.

"Take out the tank!" Bludd bellowed, watching with glee as the Wolverine became their next target.

"Oops," Cover Girl muttered, seeing the missile barrel down on her. "Bail, Rip," she instructed, quickly exiting the cockpit.

The two Joes were hurtled away from the blast. Picking themselves up, they each ran towards a VAMP. Cursing loudly, Cover Girl grabbed her shoulder then approached Flash. "Scoot," she commanded, "I drive. You fire."

Flash nodded in agreement and slid across to the passenger seat, joining Dusty firing missiles and lasers.

Ripcord grabbed a ride with Rock 'N Roll and Footloose. "Here," Rock 'N Roll said, handing Ripcord an M16.

"You okay, Cover Girl?" Steeler radioed, seeing her Wolverine explode.

Grabbing the radio, she sneered, "Sure, I just lost my baby. How do you think I am?" she growled.

"Easy girl," Clutch replied over his communicator, "I got the snake who took you out in my sights. Just give me a clear shot and my baby will avenge yours."

"Pay attention, grease monkey," Steeler shouted at Clutch as a barrage of shelling showered down around Clutch's VAMP MARK II and Steeler's MOBAT.

"Give 'em support, fellas," Flint ordered from the Dragonfly that had just arrived with Wild Bill, Gung-Ho, and Stalker.

"Yo Joe," the Joes in the Dragonfly yelled, joining in the battle.

"Wait, that black streak," Stalker screamed from the Dragonfly hovering above the battle. "Watch the black car, E."

Gung-Ho trained the spot light on the black car as it sail around the Joes fighting and into the middle of Cobra. "Bill, get closer. I lost it. Black as midnight," the Cajun lamented.

Flint worked artillery and immediately radioed, "That was an Extensive Enterprises car. I saw the plates."

"And that means that could be our car," Duke interrupted, finishing Flint's thought. Duke, Doc, Snake Eyes, Grunt, Tripwire, and Short Fuse had arrived in some jeeps.

"I'm afraid this whole battle is a decoy, Top," Ace radioed from high above, blasting another Rattler. "They just keep coming."

Cover Girl and Rock 'N Roll were the closest to the heart of the battle. "You know what we have to do, Rock," she told the other VAMP.

"Man, what is she talking about?" Footloose asked.

"We follow her in. Don't lose her," Rock 'N Roll answered, fighting off two approaching Stingers while Flash cleared the way by destroying a HISS.

"Whoa, deep, man," Footloose mumbled, picking up the communicator. "Dudette, we're following you in. I hope you know what you are doing."

"Who in the _hell_ is that?" An astonished Cover Girl queried, speaking to no one in particular as she dodged two approaching Stingers. "Hang on guys." She swerved around some Cobras.

Flash glanced at the desert trooper. "You better hang on tighter than that or you'll go flying," he warned.

Dusty gripped the top of the VAMP as Cover Girl dodged the Stingers that Rock 'N Roll was battling with. After they cleared the enemy, a white knuckled Dusty answered Cover Girl's rhetorical question, "Ma'am, that is Footloose, my partner. I'm Dusty, and thanks for the warning. That was some fine driving if not a little wicked."

Flash chuckled as Cover Girl replied, "Thanks, I think, but we are not in the clear yet." Several HISS and Stingers materialized in front of her. Aware that they just ran out of luck, she slammed on the brakes and hollered, "Bail out!"

As the VAMP exploded, Flash remarked, "Well, you are two for two today." He received an evil glare from the downed tank jockey as Cobra surrounded them. Cover Girl, Flash, and Dusty surrendered.

Rock 'N Roll, Ripcord, and Footloose witnessed their teammate's capture and shortly after encountered the same fate, yielding to Cobra.

--

"Well, well," Tomax began.

"well, look what we," Xamot continued.

"have here," they both uttered in unison, as the twins approached the six Joes being pushed into a large Cobra transporter. The black car was parked inside, and a white-clad ninja stood by the back of the car.

Ripcord and Cover Girl could see Scarlett lying inside. A small moan escaped from the red-haired counterintelligence operative. "What did you scum do to her?" Cover Girl sneered.

Storm Shadow approached her fearlessly. Stroking her face, he quietly and flatly answered, "Nothing but a little sleeping pill for the lovely yet deadly Black Widow."

Cover Girl flinched away as he touched her. Rock 'N Roll growled, "Leave her alone, you overgrown, sword wielding..."

Storm Shadow swiftly and nimbly moved in front of him, sword drawn and pressed against his throat. "Yes? You were saying?"

"Easy, Rock," Flash warned.

Storm Shadow looked over the small band of Joes assembled before him. "I only wanted one, and now I have seven Joes. Cobra Commander will be pleased."

Cover Girl and Rock 'N Roll exchanged a look. Multiple Cobra guardsmen surrounded the six Joes and unconscious Scarlett, including Storm Shadow, the twins, Zartan, and the Dreadnoks.

"Bind their wrists," Storm Shadow ordered, carefully watching his prisoners. "Driver, move it." The driver of the large transporter immediately shifted the vehicle into gear as a few of the remaining Cobra guardsmen and the Dreadnoks roughly pulled the Joes arms behind them and tied their wrists together, forcing them to sit against the wall of the carrier. Several other guards jumped out of the transporter after the Joes were secured and immobile.

Ripcord tried to struggle but was rewarded by Storm Shadow looming over him, pointing his sword at Ripcord's neck.

The twins cackled as the transporter slowly began to move:

"Let us hope that..."

"your teammates realize..."

"you are in here. Otherwise..."

"it may be a rough ride..."

"for all of you." The twins laughed in unison and then back-flipped out of the moving vehicle. They swiped a Ferret and joined in the battle once again.

"Fools," Storm Shadow impassively commented. "Watch the prisoners," he ordered the guardsmen, sheathing his sword. He stepped to the back of the transporter and exited, agilely landing on the ground below. A Stinger, playing escort to the transporter, picked him up. Storm Shadow was very eager to see if Snake Eyes would show; he badly wanted a rematch.

"Come on, money-less fools. We get paid by the number of Joes we eliminate. Now move it," Zartan growled.

"But Zartan, we just rescued you from that prison. Can't we rest?" Torch whined.

"Shut up, you dope," Buzzer smacked Torch in the back of the head while Ripper laughed.

Zartan and the three Dreadnoks climbed onto four ATVs and raced out of the transporter.

Two guards pulled the doors shut and securely latched them.

Meanwhile, as the imprisoned Joes were being restrained inside the transporter, the land and air battle raged on. "Where did Cover Girl, Rock 'N Roll, and the others disappear too?" Clutch asked, witnessing the wreckage of the two VAMPs and firing at a Stinger.

"Damn," Steeler cursed. "Duke, Cobra has more prisoners. Cover Girl, Rock 'N Roll, Ripcord, Flash, and two desert ops men have disappeared. Suspected Cobra entrapment."

"Look, that large transport is moving," Stalker pointed out from the Dragonfly, hovering above the ground.

"Derail it, Bill. Don't blow it up. For all we know, our teammates are inside it," Flint ordered, hearing that several teammates were missing now.

Inside the transporter, Ripcord spoke quietly, "We have to get loose. If anything happens to this ride, we would be dead meat."

"Man, what kind of whacked out mission is this?" Footloose asked.

"You guys ever hear of Cobra? This is them," Rock 'N Roll explained, watching the four Cobras on the other side of the car. He shook his head and toyed with the ropes binding his wrists.

While Rock 'N Roll spoke of Cobra, Dusty was forming a plan. Leaning over, he whispered into Cover Girl's ear, "Ma'am, would you be so kind and give a desert boy a hand?"

Cover Girl had tuned out the chatter of her teammates, contemplating a way out when she felt Dusty's breath in her ear. "What did you have in mind?" She countered in a barely audible voice.

Grinning, Dusty moved his leg, revealing his hidden boot knife. The tank jockey smiled, knowing that if she could retrieve that knife, they could put her escape plan into action.

She turned her back inconspicuously so that her bound hands could reach for the knife. Her shoulder was screaming out its protests since it had been badly bruised when she had to quickly bail out of the Wolverine earlier. Her hasty exit from the VAMP moments ago had not helped any either. Gritting her teeth, she finally clasped the knife and pulled it free.

Dusty whispered, "Good girl." Knowing that she could not see the knife, he gave her precise instructions. "Rotate it 180 degrees so that the serrated edges face down. I am going to turn around so you can cut my ropes."

Cover Girl twisted the knife over and waited for Dusty to line his hands and ropes up with her hands and the knife. "If I cut you, just remember, this was your idea," she quipped softly.

"I trust you, _Jameel_. If I scream or jerk away from you, just stop moving the knife," he retorted quietly, suppressing an evil grin.

"Wise guy," she muttered, slowly dragging the knife back and forth over the rope. She put as much force into the movements as she felt she could but didn't want to risk slipping or cutting the desert trooper.

Feeling the rope finally weaken, Dusty snapped the thin pieces of rope remaining. "See, nary a scratch on me," he commented reassuringly as he took the knife from Cover Girl and cut her ropes.

Cover Girl started to reply when a Cobra guard walked around the back of the car and spotted them. "Hey, what are you Joes doing?" he angrily hissed just as Cover Girl pulled her arms free.

"Simmer down, good fellow," Dusty calmly stated before he threw his knife at the Cobra, lodging it in the guard's neck. Another startled guard attempted to attack Dusty but was met with a quick punch to the gut then chin.

The other two guards raced around the front of the car and approached Cover Girl. "Be a sweetheart and stay where you are," one guard scoffed.

Smirking, she promptly threw a right-hook at one guard and shoved him over to Rock 'N Roll, who wrapped his legs around the guard tightly. The other guard sneered at Cover Girl, "Bitch!"

"Been called worse," she flatly stated, fighting him off and onto the hood of the black car. Trying to keep her pain concealed, she grabbed his weapon and pressed it to his temple.

Dusty had knocked out his guard and restrained the guard that Rock 'N Roll had trapped. He retrieved his knife from the first guard's throat and cut the ropes of the other Joes and Footloose.

Rock 'N Roll immediately jumped up and took over watching the guard for Cover Girl. She hurried around to the back seat and climbed in to check on Scarlett.

"How is she?" Flash asked, getting in on the other side of the car. Ripcord ran around to the side of the car where Cover Girl was.

"Doesn't look hurt," Cover Girl replied, checking her for new wounds. "I think she is fine, but we need to get out of here." Her brown eyes looked up and met Flash's eyes. Flash read a look of uncertainty in the tank jockey's normally confident eyes.

"Have you got a plan, Cov?" Ripcord asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah. I just hope I don't kill us trying it," Cover Girl commented apprehensively, flinching from the pressure on her injured shoulder. "Stay with Red," she told Ripcord as she climbed out of the backseat.

Flash got out of his side of the car and popped the trunk. "Load the three prisoners in the trunk."

Footloose grabbed one guard while Rock 'N Roll pushed his captive back to the trunk. Dusty retrieved the unconscious Cobra and dragged him to the back of the vehicle. The four guys loaded the Cobra guards in the trunk. "You'll never get away with this," the guard Rock 'N Roll had restrained, retorted smartly.

"Wanna bet?" Flash countered, pushing the guard inside and slamming the trunk lid down.

"Okay Court, any luck?" Rock 'N Roll asked, witnessing the tank jockey in the driver's seat trying to hotwire the car.

"Almost, I suggest...," she began then stopped momentarily, wincing in pain.

"What's wrong?" Rock 'N Roll asked, seeing the pained-looked on her face.

"Getting out of a Wolverine before it blows up isn't the easiest thing to do," she remarked, rotating her shoulder and rubbing it. Taking a deep breath and getting back to business, she explained, "Like I was saying, I would suggest everyone get in and buckle up securely. Ripcord, Rock, and Flash, make sure you hang onto Scarlett. Dusty and Footloose, you get to ride up front with me."

The two desert ops men looked at each other and then at Rock 'N Roll. "Is she thinking what I think she's thinking?" Dusty asked.

Rock 'N Roll nodded and watched the two men's surprised facial expressions. He hid a chuckle.

"Okay then," Dusty calmly stated as Footloose shrugged his shoulders and headed to the front seat.

Rock 'N Roll lifted Scarlett and waited for Ripcord and Flash to take a seat and buckle up. He then laid Scarlett across their laps and climbed in. Quickly jury-rigging a makeshift harness for Scarlett, Rock 'N Roll secured her then fastened his safety belt. Dusty helped make sure the backseat passengers were ready then waited by the passenger door until Footloose and Cover Girl had the car running.

"Need some help, man," Footloose asked, sliding in next to her.

"No thanks, I think I have it." Cover Girl sparked the wires together and the engine fired. "Get in," she told Dusty as she pulled her belt across her shoulder. She waited for Footloose and Dusty to fasten their belts. Looking to the backseat, she checked to be sure everyone was belted in somehow.

Rock 'N Roll met Cover Girl's eyes briefly. Seeing the worry there, he remarked, "Court, we all trust you. Just get us out of here."

Giving the guys a tiny smile, she nodded. "I'm gonna apologize now if anyone gets hurt," she said, already feeling a guilty conscience weighing upon her. "This is gonna hurt, guys. I am sorry, but this is all I can think of," she muttered, bracing herself for the sudden drop once she got the car out of the transporter.

"It's a helluva lot better than what I had in mind," Flash stated.

Cover Girl glanced in her rearview mirror at Flash then asked, "Everyone ready?"

"Yo Joe!" Rock 'N Roll, Ripcord, and Flash exclaimed as the desert ops guys joined in.

Crossing her fingers, Cover Girl popped the car into reverse, closed her eyes for a moment, and then floored the black car. It lurched backwards, breaking the back doors open. Suddenly, it was airborne...

--

Wild Bill was almost ready to fire at the transporter when the black car barreled out. "Yee Haw, the car is moving again."

Stalker and Gung-Ho gaped at the car as it landed roughly on the ground. "God help whoever is in there," Flint prayed.

As soon as the car found the ground, the occupants were flung back in their seats. Cover Girl immediately braked, launching everyone fiercely forward; their seatbelts and restraints were the only things stopping them from flying out of their seats. She threw the car into drive and then floored it out of enemy territory. Everyone was lurched backwards again.

Rock 'N Roll saw the Dragonfly and SkyStrikers. "Cov, get us out of this pit of Cobras, so our boys can level this here assault."

"I'm trying. Let's just hope our guys know it is us and not someone else," she quipped. She also hoped that Cobra was confused by the switch long enough for her to get them out of the line of fire.

Storm Shadow fumed in anger from his vantage point as he watched the car weave away from him. "Bludd, blow the car up." _'If I can't have Ms. O'Hara, no one can,'_ he vowed in anger.

Bludd growled and set his missiles on the receding car. Just as he was about to fire, Wild Bill locked a missile on the HISS tank. Bludd bailed out as his HISS exploded, cursing, "Bloody hell!" He ran to a Stinger, shouting, "Retreat! Cobra, retreat!"

Storm Shadow's retreat was thwarted when a missile from Steeler halted their escape. The ninja caught sight of Snake Eyes approaching him. "Now, brother," the white-clad ninja seethed, "you will pay the ultimate price."

The two raced towards each other, swords clashing. Snake Eyes was not close to being healed from his battle the other day, but he deflected Storm Shadow's lunges. The firefight between the Joes and Cobra was coming to a halt. Bludd was still screaming for a retreat, and Storm Shadow did not wish to be a captive of the Joes again. The ninja hitched a ride with Tomax. "Another time, my brother," he swore.

Snake Eyes watched his sword brother depart. A hand on his shoulder brought him back to reality. "You did good, Snakes," Duke complimented him. "Are you okay?"

Snake Eyes nodded his head, signing, "Another time, I will make him pay. How is Shana?"

"Doc is catching up to the runaway car," Duke answered, as the two men walked back to an awaiting jeep. "Since Storm Shadow, the twins, and the Dreadnoks have been seen recently high-tailing it out of here, we are under the assumption that the car is being driven by one of ours."

Cover Girl pulled the car to a stop after she was out of danger of being shot at. Cobra was retreating and an emergency jeep was approaching. She turned around, looking at Scarlett and the other guys. "Everyone okay?"

"Yeah, Court. Good job," Rock 'N Roll replied, unbuckling his belt. He wasn't sure how they made it. That sudden jerk from the transporter to the ground was bone jarring. The three men held onto Scarlett with all their strength; their seatbelts dug into their shoulders and hips. Rock 'N Roll removed the makeshift belt from Scarlett's shoulders and mid-section.

The other occupants all nodded and began to unbuckle their belts. Footloose commented to Cover Girl, "Fancy driving, man...uh ma'am."

Cover Girl nodded appreciatively, wiping her forehead and temple, which had blood running from it. She unbelted her seatbelt and got out of the car. As Rock 'N Roll and Ripcord removed Scarlett from the car, Flash slid out and approached Cover Girl. He grabbed a hold of her arm and helped her sit down. "Here, easy. You must have hit your head on the steering wheel, but you did good."

"Thanks, Flash," Cover Girl said, as Doc's jeep pulled up and stopped.

"Cover Girl, are you okay?" Doc asked worriedly, racing up to the car.

"Yeah, check on Scarlett first," she replied, waving him off.

Doc handed Flash some clean dressing for Cover Girl's bleeding forehead then ran around to the other side of the car. Dusty and Footloose crawled out of the front seat. "Man, that was a rush," Footloose told Dusty.

"Sure was, 'Loose," Dusty answered, watching the approaching Joes.

Duke and Snake Eyes ran over to Scarlett as Steeler and Clutch checked on Cover Girl. Ripcord cradled Scarlett's head and nodded to the First Sergeant as Doc checked her vitals. Realizing that everyone was more or less okay, Duke smiled and looked around at his team.

Rock 'N Roll noticed Duke glance at the two desert ops guys. "Top, this is Footloose and Dusty. They helped us when Cobra first attacked until backup came. We couldn't have done it without them."

"Nice to meet you two," Duke said, shaking each of their hands. "Ever thought of becoming a Joe? We could always use men with your fighting caliber."

Footloose and Dusty looked at each other. Nodding, Dusty said, "Sure thing. If you can clear it with our CO, that sounds like an offer we cannot refuse."

Duke grinned but cast a worried glance over at Scarlett. Snake Eyes approached the trunk of the car and heard voices. "Oh yeah," Rock 'N Roll explained, "we have some presents for you, Top. We thought you might like a few guards to interrogate." He snickered to himself, realizing that the guards just had one hell of a ride.

"Take them into custody. Make sure they aren't severely injured. How are the rest of you?" Duke asked, looking around at the four guys near him. He could not see Cover Girl or Flash.

"We are all fine, I think," Rock 'N Roll answered.

A small moan escaped from Scarlett soon after Doc injected her with a counter drug to thwart of the affects of the sleeping pill administered by Storm Shadow. "Easy, Red. You'll be okay," he assured her as she blinked her eyes open.

Duke walked over to Scarlett and smiled as she focused her blue eyes on him. "Hey, Shana. You are going to be just fine."

"Where am I?" Scarlett asked, confused by her surroundings.

"Right now, you are about ten miles from base. Tommy got you again, but Rock, Flash, and Cov stopped them with some help from a few others. Just relax. You'll be fine," Duke repeated.

Snake Eyes silently walked up. He touched Scarlett's arm and nodded to her when she looked at him. He then turned and walked over to where Grunt and Ripcord were unloading the captured Cobra guardsmen. The guardsmen appeared to be okay since they didn't have much room in the trunk with three men tightly squeezed inside.

Doc squeezed her shoulder. "I'll be right back, Red. I need to check on Cover Girl." The doctor grabbed his medical bag and scurried over to the other side of the car.

He pushed Steeler and Clutch away, allowing Flash to stay beside the tank jockey. Checking over the laceration on her forehead, Doc gently used some antiseptic to clean it. Cover Girl flinched away from him. "Sorry, Courtney. I'm going to need to stitch this gash once we get back to base. You'll have a nasty headache come morning," he informed her, placing a butterfly bandage on her temple to temporarily stop some of the bleeding.

"I already do," she grumbled quietly.

"Check her shoulder, dude. Uh, I mean, Doc," Footloose stammered as he and Dusty peeked around from the front of the car.

"What happened to your shoulder?" Doc asked, running his hands over her shoulders until she pulled back as he touched the tender left shoulder.

"Hurried exit out of my Wolverine," she answered, her voice catching as she thought of her destroyed tank.

"I'm glad you are okay, but I want some X-rays back at the infirmary. You can plan on staying for overnight observation. Can you get up?" Doc asked.

Cover Girl glowered at Doc but took Steeler's outstretched hand. "How's Shana?" She asked, grimacing as Steeler and Flash helped her stand.

"She will be just fine. The guys held her pretty good. I hear you thought this car had wings," Doc joked.

"I wish it would have. That was an awful jump. I think we all will be sore come morning," she groaned as she felt her body already tensing up.

"Just take it easy and move slow. Ralph, help her to the jeep and head on back to base," Doc instructed.

Steeler assisted Cover Girl to the jeep as Doc walked back towards Scarlett. As Steeler helped her sit in the backseat, Cover Girl asked, "How is everyone else?" She hoped that she caught the worst end of that suicide jump.

"I think everyone is fine. One of the strangers is limping, but otherwise, everyone is fine," he reassured her.

Doc witnessed Footloose limping out of the way, heading towards a jeep. "Settle down, son. Did you hit your knee on the dashboard?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, man, uh, Doc," Footloose corrected himself as Dusty walked up beside him.

"I want an X-ray of that too. You all hit the ground at a very high rate of speed. It is a good thing you didn't roll," Doc stated out of earshot from Cover Girl. Looking at Dusty, he asked, "Do you feel okay? You were in the front seat also?"

Dusty nodded. "I braced myself with my arms. 'Loose was in the middle. Is Cover Girl going to be okay?"

Doc nodded as Clutch interjected, "Court's one of the best. She knew what she was doing. You were in good hands. By the way, thanks for backing them up."

"No trouble at all," Dusty replied. "Come on, 'Loose have a seat in this jeep."

Steeler, Snake Eyes, Ripcord, and Cover Girl started back to base. Snake Eyes sat beside Cover Girl in the back seat. He looked over and placed a hand on her arm to get her attention, before he signed, "Thank you for what you did."

Cover Girl leaned her head back against the seat and smiled. "Anytime, Snakes. I would ask what you did to the ninja guy, but it is probably none of my business."

Snake Eyes nodded. "It was a long time ago, and a vendetta that he thinks exists that doesn't."

She nodded and closed her eyes, mumbling, "Next time you two meet, make one of those sword thrusts for me, will ya?" Snake Eyes nodded and moved closer to her, gingerly placing his arm across her shoulders, holding her as the jeep traveled back to base.

Doc and Duke helped an unsteady Scarlett into a jeep. "Is Courtney going to be okay?" Scarlett asked, seeing Steeler's jeep take off.

"She'll be just fine. It seems she banged her shoulder pretty hard as well as her head. You ladies have to stop damaging your shoulders, that's just all there is to it," Doc lightheartedly joked as he climbed into the front seat.

Scarlett hastily refuted, "Hey, mine is healing. Plus, we know we have the greatest doc in the world." She winked at Duke, who was sitting beside her, and gently laid her head on his shoulder. She felt him slide his arm across her shoulders.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, my dear," Doc replied as Rock 'N Roll put the jeep in gear and followed Clutch and Grunt's vehicles, which were carrying the prisoners, Flash, Footloose, and Dusty.

Chuckling at Doc's statement, she asked Duke quietly, "Is Snake Eyes okay? Did he fight Tommy again?"

"He is fine. They battled a little bit but not long enough. Our friend, Tommy, seemed to be a little more interested in keeping his freedom then beating Snakes," Duke answered, pulling her a little bit closer to him.

Since Cobra was retreating and the injured and prisoners were heading back to headquarters, Flint called off the remaining Joes. "Let's head back home, guys."

**-Final chapter coming soon!**

_-_Additional ending notes: _Jameel _is Arabic for Beautiful. As mentioned in past chapters, Black Widow was Scarlett's previous name when she first met Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow. And, this is fiction, and in fiction, all cars survive big jumps and other actions that may or may not happen in actuality.


	8. Recovering

Author's notes: This is it folks. The last chapter to this fic. I can't believe this was my first fic, and I started with one that I knew would be several chapters. It has been a long process and I have learned a lot by writing it and of course the other fics that I have written.

Disclaimer: I do not own GI Joe or the characters. Hasbro/Sunbow/Marvel/Devil's Due comics created GI Joe. I make no money from this fic. The medic, named Stitch, is my creation.

Special thanks to Scarlett Phoenix and Medic Me for putting up with me while I lamented and stressed over these last two chapters. Also huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed this either here, other archives, or through email/IM. Thanks to Tiff, who read this final draft for me.

**----**

**Title: An Old Flame**  
**Author: Scarlett Storm O  
****Rating: PG-13  
****Summary: Doc takes care of his infirmary and many patients. Scarlett and Snake Eyes make amends.  
****Feedback: Always appreciated.**

**----**

**Chapter 8 – Recovering**

**----**

Scarlett had successfully shaken the lingering aftereffects of the sleeping pills administered to her by Storm Shadow. Doc checked over the prior injury to her shoulder and the few bruises across her chest from the vicious landing of the car when it was backed out of the Cobra transport. "Well, Red. You are no worse for the wear. You'll feel sore tomorrow from those seatbelt bruises, but you'll be fine," Doc said. Glancing at the clock, he chuckled. "I should say later today since it is after midnight. You feel okay otherwise?"

"Yes, I do, Doc. I'm a little stiff but can't complain because you never listen to me anyhow," Scarlett joked before asking, "How is Cover Girl? Duke said she got a little banged up."

"She'll be fine. I'm keeping her overnight, which has highly irritated her, but she'll get over it. I don't want to take a chance on that head injury, so she gets to stay here with me," Doc joked.

Scarlett chuckled as Duke knocked on the door and peeked his head in. Smiling a warm greeting, Scarlett told Doc, "Thank you for all you have done for me, Doc. I really appreciate it." She turned her attention to Duke. "Where is Snake Eyes? Have you seen him?"

Duke answered, "He is back in his quarters. Since he joined us in this rescue, Doc decided to release him."

Doc laughed heartily and countered, "I did not. He decided for me. Shana, take it easy. You are released."

"Thanks," Scarlett said again as Doc retreated. Duke offered his hand and helped her off the table. Kissing her lightly, he embraced her. She melted as his arms encircled her.

"Ready to go home?" Duke asked, leading her out of the room.

"Yeah, but I want to check on Courtney first," Scarlett answered. "Doc said she is not a happy camper. I want to thank her before I leave."

Duke nodded, knowing that the two women were trying to put their past differences behind them. "Well, she is grumbling and giving Stitch fits. Although, I think he likes it."

Shaking her head, Scarlett smirked at Duke's comment as she knocked on Cover Girl's door. "Court?" She whispered, looking into the dimly lit room.

Cover Girl turned her head towards the door and smiled. "Hey, Shana. Glad to see you up and moving around. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I guess I need to thank you for my added bruises," Scarlett teased as she walked over to Cover Girl's bedside and gently sat down on the edge.

Sticking her tongue out, Cover Girl chuckled. "That probably wasn't one of my smarter moves, but it accomplished the mission. I guess if anyone was going to get hurt as I toyed with gravity, I'm glad it was me."

"Nonsense, Court. You saved my life or whatever Tommy had planned for me. The rest of us are thankful for your ingenuity," Scarlett reminded her.

"Well, you'll have to give some credit to everyone not just me. I only did what I do best...drive," the tank jockey grinned brightly. "But, I don't think I will attempt that feat again." She grimaced as she moved to get comfortable. Her head had a small bandage that covered half a dozen stitches from when she hit the steering wheel. She had badly bruised her shoulder when she had hastily exited her Wolverine, and then the incredible tension from the locking seatbelt had dug into her shoulder, chest, and ribs, causing additional bruising.

"I hope you don't either, but you now know what to expect. Seeing it in the movies just isn't the same, is it?" Scarlett chuckled. "Although, I was unconscious, so I have no idea what it felt like."

Cover Girl scowled, stating flatly, "It hurt like hell. What a jolt! Just ask the two guys that were up front with me. I think the one next to me stepped on my right foot after I shifted into drive. It was either his subtle hint to get the hell out of dodge, or a reflexive action from his knee kissing the dashboard. I'm just glad the car kept running, and we didn't blow any tires."

Scarlett smiled. "I heard those two guys have been asked to join the team, and it sounds like they said yes. I guess you didn't scare them away."

The tank jockey's frown faded as she shook her head. "Damn. I tried," she smirked. "Seriously, they seem nice, and if Cobra and my driving didn't scare them, then I guess they have what it takes."

"I think they do. Besides, your driving scares everyone around base. It is worse than Conrad's and Lance's put together."

"Thanks a lot," Cover Girl said sarcastically. "Remind me next time we go shopping, I'll let you drive me all over town."

"Only if I get to drive your hotrod," Scarlett countered.

"No one touches the Boss but me," Cover Girl quickly retorted.

Laughing, Scarlett stood up. "I better go. You need your rest. Thanks again."

"Anytime, Red, anytime," Cover Girl replied sleepily.

Scarlett nodded and left the room. She approached Duke, who was talking to Rock 'N Roll and Dusty. "How's your friend?" she asked Dusty.

"Bruised kneecap is all," Dusty replied. "I'm waiting on him to be released, and then we are going to go back to our base and see about that transfer here."

Rock 'N Roll laughed. "I tried to warn them of the insanity, but they both seem nuts."

Duke chortled and shook Dusty's hand. "Thank you for all your help earlier."

"It was no problem. How are you feeling?" the desert trooper asked Scarlett.

"I'm fine. Glad to be going home...again. It could have ended much differently. You do realize that Cobra is a very serious threat, and we, as in the GI Joe team, do what we can to keep them at bay?" Scarlett casually warned Dusty.

Dusty nodded. "I know. This was the first time I've dealt with them but would love to get the chance to get back at them for whatever they were trying to do. How is your friend?" he asked, pointing towards Cover Girl's room.

"She'll be fine. She's not happy about staying here, but she'll get over it," Scarlett replied.

"Right. I seem to remember another certain redhead moaning and groaning the other day when Doc threatened to keep her overnight," Duke refuted playfully.

"Well...you can't blame us. Who wants to spend the night here?" she asked innocently.

"I resent that comment," Doc interrupted, walking towards them with Footloose, limping slowly by his side. "You are free to go, Son," Doc told Footloose. "Just take it easy for a few days. Use the cane if you need it."

"Alright, Man," Footloose remarked.

Doc looked at the group of people standing in his infirmary and grinned evilly. "Okay, everyone out of here so my patients can get some sleep, or else I'll admit you all. Besides, I have three Cobra guests to take a look at," the good-natured doctor quipped, rolling his eyes.

The Joes looked at one another before they all mumbled a goodbye and quickly left the lobby of the medical building. Steeler met them outside with a jeep for Dusty and Footloose to borrow so they could return to their base. "You two are more than welcome to stay on base tonight," Duke offered, looking at Dusty and Footloose.

"No thanks, Top. We are okay. We were suppose to be on night ops anyways, so we are not tired," Dusty explained.

"Thanks anyway, Man," Footloose interjected, shuffling carefully to the waiting jeep.

Duke nodded and told everyone goodnight as he walked Scarlett to her room. Rock 'N Roll and Steeler watched the two desert ops boys leave base before they each headed to their quarters.

"Do you think that Tommy is over his vendetta?" Duke finally asked Scarlett as they walked across base.

Scarlett shrugged her shoulders. "We can only hope," she remarked wistfully. "I think maybe he knows who he is dealing with now. Maybe he'll lay off."

Duke nodded. "I hope so too." He unlocked Scarlett's door and opened it. "After you, Madam," he politely offered.

Scarlett chuckled and walked in, looking around. "He was here watching me, wasn't he?"

Duke wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. "I'm afraid he was. He switched your pain pills with some sleeping pills and then waited for you to fall asleep before he abducted you."

Scarlett looked up into Duke's eyes. She leaned forward as Duke bent his head closer until their lips met. After a passionate kiss, Duke softly whispered, "Welcome home, Shana."

"It's good to be home and in your arms." She laid her head against his chest as he embraced her tightly, afraid to let her go.

* * *

Snake Eyes paced the floor in his room. He was angry but relieved that no one was seriously hurt. Looking up at the full moon, he thought, _'One day, Brother Tommy, we will meet again. I'll be waiting_.' He rolled his shoulders, his mind still weighing heavily on him as he blamed himself for Scarlett's kidnapping. He left his room and seemed to disappear into the night. 

Moments later, Stitch glanced up and saw the silent man, standing in the doorway of the infirmary. "Evening, Snakes. Are you okay? Any pain?"

Snake Eyes shook his head and signed, 'How is everyone?'

The medic replied, "Courtney is asleep. Doc is keeping her for overnight observation. The others were all released." He paused, watching Snake Eyes cross his arms before he continued, "That means Shana too. She's fine. All of her tests came back negative. It was just a common sleeping sedative."

Snake Eyes smiled behind his mask, relieved at Stitch's briefing. 'Thank you, Stitch,' he signed. He turned around and walked out of the infirmary.

He made his trek across the silent base, heading for Scarlett's room. He didn't want to intrude, but he needed to talk to her. Stopping outside her door, he knocked.

Inside, Scarlett glanced at Duke as they heard the knock. Duke grabbed his pistol and motioned her to open the door slowly. His blue eyes watched the door inch open, but he was relieved, if not a bit jealous, to see Snake Eyes on the other side.

"John?" Scarlett questioned. "Are you okay? Please come in."

Snake Eyes nodded and answered, 'Yes.' He saw Duke holster his pistol. 'Evening Top,' he signed.

"Evening, Snakes," Duke replied. "Shana, I'm going to head back to my place. I think you two should talk. If you need anything..."

"I will," she answered. "Thank you, Conrad. Night."

"Night you two," the First Sergeant stated, leaving the room and heading for his place.

'Night,' Snake Eyes signed. He moved away from the door as Scarlett closed it. When she turned around to look at him, he began, 'Shana, I'm sorry about what happened. I never wanted you to get involved between Tommy and me. I never..."

Scarlett quickly interrupted, "Stop. Don't apologize. I knew what I was doing. I knew what the consequences might be." She stepped over to him and reached for his mask. She hesitated, waiting to see if he would balk at her gesture. She continued to lift the mask, until his scarred face was revealed. "All I have to do is remember the sacrifices that you made that day. Tommy is wrong. I know that. Right now, he is on the wrong side of the fence, but maybe...one day...he will see the error of his ways."

Snake Eyes nodded. 'I hope so. I don't want to take him down, but I will if it comes to that.'

"And I will be beside you, John. There are several things between us that we share. I may love another, but I still care for you."

'Thank you, Shana. Your happiness and trust is all that matters to me. I'll let you get some sleep. You must be exhausted.'

Scarlett nodded. "I am. Will you promise me something, John?"

'Anything,' Snake Eyes answered.

"Take care of yourself. Don't run off after him. Not this time. We are a team. The Joes are one big family. We support each other. You never know what may happen the next time we meet up with Tommy. He just may surprise us."

'You sound mighty hopeful, Little One.'

Scarlett shrugged. "Maybe or maybe I just know how happy you would be to have your brother back." She stepped closer and hugged the silent soldier.

Snake Eyes wrapped his arms around her. When he pulled back, he signed, 'That would be nice. Thank you for understanding. Should I tell Conrad any more secrets between us?' He was smiling from ear to ear, not caring about his scars. His gray eyes were mischievously dancing.

"Don't you dare, John. I'd rather tell Conrad on my own terms and on a need to know basis. Get out of here," she joked, pushing him towards the door.

Snake Eyes laughed, a raspy whistle coming from his irreparable voice box. 'As you wish, O'Hara.' He bowed deeply and then walked out the door.

Scarlett chuckled. "Night. See ya in the morning. After all, tomorrow is another day." (1)

Snake Eyes shook his head and rolled his eyes before he pulled the mask back across his face. 'Frankly, my dear,' he paused as he watched her face furrow into a frown, 'you better get some sleep. Night.'

She laughed at his humor. It had been a long time since she had seen Snake Eyes laugh and joke. Closing the door, she made sure the deadbolt clicked before she headed to her bed.

Snake Eyes entered his quarters and scanned the room quickly for signs of an intruder. He changed and crawled into his bed, thankful that he had confided to Scarlett. He realized that Scarlett had moved on, but he also understood that this team stood together as a whole unit. Technically, this whole battle was between him and Storm Shadow, but the entire team banded together to prove, once and for all, that this special team of elite soldiers would fight to the end. Tomorrow was a new day. He knew the next time he faced Storm Shadow he would not be alone. He'd never be alone unless he chose to be.

* * *

Hundreds of miles away, a ninja, dressed in white, sat in his room. "Someday, Brother, some..." Storm Shadow didn't finish his statement. _Would someday come or was his vow for vengeance outdated? Was he only seeing what he wanted to see? Only remembering what he wanted to remember_? 

Maybe...…………….

**The End**

* * *

(1) Credit to the movie, _Gone With the Wind_. I couldn't help it, plus that exact quote is number 31 in the top 100 Movie Quotes from the American Film Institute for 2005. 

Ending notes: Thanks for reading. Feel free to leave a review and let me know how you liked the wrap-up of _An Old Flame_.


End file.
